What You Said
by Rosafinch30
Summary: "I've come to realize, I am a relationship kind of girl. I don't think I could continue our activities knowing you could have done the same thing with another girl the night before." AU Prompt Lark to Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fic is for my friend Liz. It will be multiple chapters, I just don't know how many.**

**Title: What You Said**

**Summary: AU – Puck (football player/school badass) and Rachel (Head Cheerio) were good friends. They rode to school together, ran in the same circle of friends and from an outsiders view, were merely just friends that like to flirt. Nothing more, nothing less. However in actuality, they shared a secret that only their closest friends knew about. How can they overcome the pressure of popularity and realize their true feelings?**

**Prompt: A Lark theory turned into a Puckleberry fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Just Friends**

Puck pulled his jeans up as he watched Rachel adjust her Cheerio's skirt. It had been three months since him and Rachel started messing around after Puck had caught the winning touchdown in their homecoming game against Carmel.

Rachel despised the Carmel cheerleading squad, specifically one Santana Lopez. The girls had competed against each other in the local beauty pageant circuit since they were old enough to walk. Rachel's superior singing talent always seemed to edge Santana who was constantly coming in second place just behind her.

It was at Mike Chang's celebration party that night that Puck and Rachel had resolved the long going sexual tension they had shared since the beginning of their sophomore year. Since then, they kept their meetings a secret, with exception of Puck's best friend, Finn Hudson and Rachel's dearest friend Kurt Hummel.

Finn had stumbled upon them one afternoon when he had been sent to the janitor's closet by his biology teacher for a mop, after he proceeded to get sick after cutting into a dead frog. He entered the closet to find Puck standing with his pants down and Rachel Berry perched in front of him on her knees.

A few weeks later, Kurt had stopped by the Puckerman house where Rachel was helping Puck babysit his little sister, Hannah. No one had answered his many knocks and when he helped himself in, was surprised to find a very naked Rachel underneath an equally naked Puck on the Puckerman's sofa.

So now here they are in Rachel's room while her Dads are in Chicago for a conference. In about an hour, they would be leaving for a party being thrown at the Hudson household. Rachel tried to convince him to just "stay in" but Puck was good with distraction. Rachel wasn't very good at saying no to him while his hand was under her skirt.

"Noah?"

"Yeah babe?" He asked as he read a text from Chang that he was be bringing his new girlfriend Tina to the party.

Rachel gently took the phone from him, "Can we talk about something?"

Puck felt his hands get sweaty at her words. He knew this couldn't last forever. Rachel was hot as hell and he knew that she had been paying a lot more attention to Finn since the QB had ended his relationship with Quinn Fabray a few weeks ago.

"Uh, I guess. But shouldn't you get ready for the party? I wanna get there before all the potato skins are gone."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a seat on his lap, "I was just…I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we go public with our relationship."

Puck felt a sudden urge to run. Relationship? Since when was this a relationship. He thought it was just two friends enjoying each other sexually. No strings. Just orgasms and…and orgasms!

So when he expressed this to her, he shouldn't have been surprised when she kicked him out of her house. He tried to ignore the tears that were running down her cheeks as she slammed the door in his face.

He stood staring at her door for a moment. Puck wondered if maybe it wouldn't be so bad being Rachel's boyfriend. He hadn't messed around with anyone else since they started this thing. There was no need. Rachel was plenty for him. So why was the thought of being officially tied down bothering him so much?

He hopped into his truck and pulled quickly out of the Berry driveway. Finn's party would keep his mind off it for a while. Puck was pretty confident that Rachel wasn't going to show up after what had just happened. He would simply drink with his buddies and beat down the rest of the football team in a traditional game of flip cup.

And that is exactly what he did. By midnight, he was half past drunk off his ass. He and Mike had just defeated Karofsky and Azimio in the championship round. All thoughts of Rachel had disappeared when he found himself pushing a sexy Latina against a wall in the Hudson basement.

His hand was massaging the girl's right breast under her black tank top, his mouth attached to her neck when he heard it.

"Rachel! Wait!"

Puck pulled away to see the back of a very petite frame, brown curls falling down her back, running up the stairs. As she disappeared out of sight he felt a sudden urge of guilt, "fuck."

"Puck, why did you stop," moaned the girl.

Suddenly, Puck felt much more sober and he finally took a good look at the girl he was just fondling.

"Fuck…Santana? Santana Lopez!"

The girl smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "In the flesh, sexy."

Puck pushed away from her and moved to the stairs until he was blocked by Kurt, "Get out of my way Hummel," he tried to move around him, but Kurt moved quickly, "Dude, I need to go see Berry."

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Kurt asked his hands on his hips.

"It's none of your business Kurt," Puck finally got past him and ran up the stairs and quickly outside. Rachel's car was nowhere in sight. He knew he was in no shape to drive so I pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

_Meet me in the park in 10_

Puck walked the ten minutes to the park that was located halfway between Finn and Rachel's houses. He hadn't gotten a response from Rachel by the time he arrived, but he noticed her car parked on the side of the road. Under the dim lighting of the park, he saw her swinging slowly on the swingset.

He moved over slowly, "Hey," he greeted as he got close.

She looked up briefly then back down. It gave him enough time to see how red her eyes were, "Hey," she whispered.

"Look, I was…well, I'm really drunk and I-"

"Stop," Rachel held up her hand and looked at him, "You don't need to explain anything. You said yourself you didn't want to settle down," she stood from the swing and moved closer to him, "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Puck nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Rachel smiled tightly, "I just think that you could have chosen someone that wasn't my sworn enemy to move on with."

"Yeah, about that…I didn't even know who the hell she was till it was too late," Puck kicked at the ground with his feet.

"You expect me to believe that," Rachel asked annoyed.

"Yes…no…I mean, like I said, I was really drunk and-"

"And you just started kissing the first good looking girl to cross your path?"

He shrugged, "Something like that."

Rachel laughed dryly, "You know, if that's really how you are, then its best we end things. Just stay friends."

"What does that mean, how I really am? Is that like an insult?" Puck felt his body tense in defense.

"I just meant that you really aren't ready for a committed relationship. I hardly want to force you into something and end up heartbroken after you cheat on me with a random girl at a random party should I not be there."

"Okay, but we can still mess around, right?" he asked hopefully.

"No," his face fell as Rachel continued, "I've come to realize, I am a relationship kind of girl. I don't think I could continue our activities knowing you could have done the same thing with another girl the night before."

Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk and let out a slow breath, "Um, okay. So, friends?"

Rachel put on a smile, but he could still see the pain in her eyes, "Absolutely."

Her eyes closed for a moment and Puck felt a sudden urge to kiss her, "How about a goodbye kiss then?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked, moving closer.

"Because, Puck," he flinched at her addressing him by his nickname, "You know I have a hard time stopping once we start," she stepped away from him, "I better go. We've got Cheerio practice early in the morning. Sue is enforcing Saturday Boot Camps since we only won last weekend by five points."

"OH, right, okay…Well, see ya Monday?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, see you Monday," she said with another fake smile.

He watched her walk towards her car. Puck hoped he was making the right decision by letting her walk away. He would soon come to realize, that he would quickly regret it.

**So, what do you think? I'm pretty excited about this story and hope that you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! You all are amazing! Thanks for all the great feedback!**

**Liz – thanks for the idea! I'm having a blast writing this!**

**Chapter 2 - Beware of Changes  
><strong>

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY FORGETTING YOUR SAFE WORD IN AN S&M CLUB! THAT'S HARD!"

Rachel felt disgust at the mental picture that Sue Sylvester had just created in her mind.

"YOU LOSERS HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET REHYDRATED! I'M ONLY ALLOWING YOU TO DO SO BECAUSE ACCORDING TO STATE LAW, I WOULD GO TO JAIL IF I DIDN'T!"

"She's disgusting," muttered Quinn.

Rachel looked over to see the blonde taking a swig from a water bottle, "I know."

Rachel sat on the ground and took a drink of water. She looked around at the other girls who were all dripping of sweat despite the fact that it was twenty degrees outside.

"You okay? You seem a little off today," Quinn asked as she took a seat next to her.

"What? Me? Yes, I'm fine," Rachel lied. In truth, she couldn't get the idea of Puck sleeping with someone else out of her head. She had become so used to their time together. She didn't want to think about seeing him with another girl.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Rachel looked toward Quinn's glare. Her stomach did a strange flip when she saw Sue talking to none other than Santana Lopez, "I don't know, but this can't be a good thing."

"Hey kids! This is Lopez. She just transferred from Carmel. She'll be joining the Cheerios as of this moment."

"What!" shouted Rachel and Quinn at once.

Santana sauntered over, her signature sneer forming on her mouth, "That's right bitches. Daddy just bought a new house for me and mom so he could bang the maid full time."

"Why is your dad beating up your maid?"

Rachel ignored her slow but dear friend Brittney and stepped closer to the newest addition to what she considered her squad, "Don't think you can step all over us just because you were hot stuff at your old school. I'm head Cheerio and I won't take any of your attitude."

Santana snorted a laugh, "Rachel Berry, you have no idea what hell I'm going to make of your life. I'm done taking second place to you."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Rachel. The two girls were now standing toe to toe.

"It's a promise," whispered Santana.

(*-*-*-*)

While Puck waited outside Rachel's house Monday morning, he wondered why he was so nervous. It was only three months ago that all they were was friends. They were able to get through the day without stolen kisses or hidden touches. Granted, once they finally gave in to their urges, they were the best part of Puck's day.

But Puck was 17 and he was the first to admit how much of a stud he was. He took care of his body and enjoyed the appreciation the female population had for it. He really liked hanging with Rachel and the sex was beyond amazing. He just wasn't ready to NOT test the waters and see what else was out there.

Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts by Rachel sliding into the passenger seat.

"Good morning, Noah! How was the rest of your weekend?"

Her cheeriness would have bothered anyone else this early in the morning, but Puck was used to it. Rachel was a morning person and it was almost infectious.

"Boring as hell. Temple with Ma and Hannah and a COD marathon with the boys, which reminds me," Puck put his truck in drive and pulled away from Rachel's curb, "I wasn't happy to endure services without my favorite partner in crime."

Rachel giggled and Puck couldn't fight his smile. He loved that sound, "I was incredibly sore from practice. Plus," she paused for a moment and took in a deep breath, "There's someone new on the squad, a transfer."

"Oh yeah?" Puck tried his best to ignore his interest in a potentially new hot piece of ass to see every day.

Rachel knew better though, "Yes and you are already…acquainted with her."

Puck's face contorted into confusion, "What that hell does that mean?"

She blew out a frustrated breath and looked out the window, "its Santana."

"Oh," Puck thought back to his make out session from Friday night. It was pretty hot, but comparing it to his time with Rachel, there was no competition, "She really wasn't that great. Way too much tongue," he smiled when he heard her giggle, "She's a pretty big slut from what I hear."

"That's never stopped you before," laughed Rachel.

"Yeah, well," Puck pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his normal spot, "I've been spending time with a pretty amazing chick the last few months, so my bar is pretty high."

Rachel blinked at him slowly, taking a moment to process what he said, "Well, you are not obligated to anyone, so feel free to sew your wild oats as you please."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Rachel quickly exited Puck's truck. He watched as she joined Quinn and Brittney as they headed into the school. As he watched the back of her Cheerio skit bounce off the back of her thighs, he felt his pants tighten.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

(*-*-*-*)

Rachel was sitting in her English class when another student walked in and handed the teacher a note.

She returned to her reading but was halted again by her name. Confused she looked up at the teacher, "I'm sorry, did you say my name?"

"Yes dear, Coach Sylvester is asking for you. Go to her office and come back quickly, please," Mrs. Judge was clearly annoyed. Sue Sylvester was disliked by a majority of the teachers in the school.

Rachel grabbed her belongings and flashed a quick smile to Kurt before she exited the room.

She really shouldn't have been surprised. Since becoming head Cheerio, Sue often demanded her presence in the middle of class. It wasn't until Rachel had gotten her lawyer father involved and after a brief meeting with Figgins and Sylvester, Sue was only to request Rachel's presence in case of DIRE EMERGENCY. It took just a few instances such as requesting Rachel wash her car in the middle of a physics exam for Sue to enlist the help of Becky Jackson for certain tasks.

When Rachel entered Sue's office, she held back a snarl when she saw Santana Lopez seated in front of her.

"Yentle! There you are, have a seat, muttered Sue.

Rachel ignored the racist comment and did as she was told, "Yes Coach, what may I help you with?"

"Just informing you that you are no longer Head Cheerio, Lopez here is taking over," spouted Sue without looking up from her journal.

Rachel jumped up quickly, "Excuse me? And may I ask what I have done to be demoted?" she shouted.

Rachel heard Santana laugh and shot her a dirty look. In turn Santana sneered and looked over to Sue.

"Turns out Funbags here has quite the connection. You're looking at the newest fresh face of WHON News 8. I've been given my own personal opinion segment for making Santana Lopez the Head Cheerleader."

"That's….that's bribery! My father is a lawyer! We will sue!"

Santana snorted, "Oh please, you Jews and your lawsuits…"

Before she knew it, Rachel was tackling Santana out of her chair. The two girls began wrestling on the ground and all Rachel could do was punch, pull and kick anything she could.

She didn't know how long it was, but she felt two large hands grab at her waist and pull her off of her sparring partner.

She continued kicking the air, "LET ME GO!"

"Rachel! Chill the fuck out!"

She recognized Puck's voice instantly and relaxed, "But…she just…"

"Berry! You are hereby released from the squad for attacking another Cheerio!"

"What! How can you…but she…"

"I don't want to hear any more of it! Get out of my sight!"

Rachel's eyes moved from Santana back to Sue, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"But…"

"Come one babe, let's get you cleaned up," Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of Sue's office.

He pulled Rachel into the closest girl's bathroom and before the door was even closed, Rachel collapsed into his chest and cried.

**So? What did you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe the response this is getting. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and keeping with it!**

**This chapter is a bit short, but I hope it's still enjoyable!**

**Chapter 3**

Puck had been headed to back to his Spanish class after making copies for Mr. Schue when he heard it. The sound could've been described as two wildcats that had the ability to say words like bitch and slut. When he recognized the most vocal of those words as none other than Rachel Berry, he got concerned. As he jogged closer, he could tell it was coming from Sue's office.

When he entered the door way, he froze at the view in front of him. Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were wrestling violently on the floor. He had to remind himself that now was not the right place and time to wish they were in a pool of pudding. When a piece of Santana's hair extension hit his foot, he snapped to and ended the brawl.

So now, after what seemed like at least ten minutes of Rachel crying, then yelling about unfairness, then crying again and then bringing up the ACLU, they were both sitting on the bathroom floor.

"So," he started, "I know that this might be bad timing, but does this mean we can finally get you to join Glee club?"

Puck, Finn, Kurt and Quinn had been trying since the beginning of the school year to get Rachel to join The New Directions. She always had the excuse of not just the Cheerios (because Quinn and Brittney managed both just fine) but being Head Cheerio and being sure she kept her grades up at the same time.

"Noah, can you at least give me 24 hours to process that I am no longer a Cheerio?" Rachel's head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes. She felt his hand land on her thigh and she opened one eye to look at it.

"Sorry," he pulled it away quickly, "Force of habit. Look," he stood up and held his hands out to help her up. As he did so he continued talking, "Think about it in your next class and you are can come sit in on our meeting today. I don't think Mr. Schue would –" Puck stopped suddenly, "Shit…"

He ran out into the hallway and found the pile of papers he had copied for Mr. Schuester spread along the hallway. Puck began picking them all up as Rachel made her way into the hallway. She tried not to laugh but failed.

"Hey, you know instead of laughing you could help. It is your fault I dropped these."

Rachel rolled her eyes but continued laughing as she helped him pick up the rest of the papers.

(*-*-*-*)

Rachel still hadn't decided if she would sit in on the Glee Club rehearsal that day. She was finally able to change out of her Cheerio's uniform right before last period and moment that caused a few shed tears. Granted, all she had was her gym shorts and t-shirt, but she was kind of looking forward to finally being able to dress the way she wanted. Something she hadn't done since Junior High.

As she was putting her books in her locker she noticed Quinn sprint quickly next to her, "Sanatana is joining Glee!"

"What on Earth," Rachel slammed her locker, "How in the world will she pull that off?" Rachel asked as her eyes darted down the hell. Her eyes feel on the girl in question, who happened to be closing in on Noah Puckerman as he rummaged through his locker.

"I'm not sure, but she's auditioning today. You have to join, Rachel. I can't keep an eye on her the whole time. She's GOING to get to Puckerman."

Rachel stumbled slightly over her thoughts, "Um, so…so what? It's not like…Noah and I are not together," she ignored the tug on her chest when the words came out.

Quinn looked from Rachel over to Puck who now had Santana whispering something into his ear, "Rachel, you two are so transparent. Look," Quinn put her hands on either of Rachel's shoulders, "I understand that Puck won't commit. But, eventually, he will see how much he cares about you. He just needs a little bit of time."

Rachel's eyes looked up briefly at Puck and Santana. Puck could deny that we wasn't going to hook up with her till he was blue in the face. But he certainly looked comfortable with her pressed up against him. She shut her eyes slowly as she shook her head, "The only thing Noah Puckerman cares about is getting into a girl's pants."

(*-*-*-*)

Puck tried this best to avoid Santana, but she had cornered him at his locker before the last period of the day.

"That was awfully chivalrous of you today, Puckerman," she whispered hotly in his ear as he ignored the feeling of her boob on his arm.

"That was awfully shitty of you today, Lopez. In case you were unaware, I'm Jewish."

He noticed her face fall slightly, then smiled again, "Well, I apologize but Rachel Berry needed to be knocked down a peg or two."

Puck tried to step away but she had him boxed in, "She's my friend, so maybe you should find someone else to torment. Especially if you want to be on my good side."

His eyes darted towards Rachel's locker where he knew she had been standing before Santana had appeared. He saw her retreating figure along with Quinn's. He was sure she had witnessed the show that Santana had just put on and didn't think it would help her view of him.

"I need to get to class," he moved around Santana and headed towards his final class of the day.

"Hey Puckerman," Santana shouted. He stopped slowly and turned, "I'll see you in Glee today. I'm dedicating my audition song to you."

She sent him a sexy wink and headed down the opposite end of the hallway.

As Puck turned back to head to is class, he thought about how royally fucked he was. He wanted to keep Rachel as a friend, but he was having a hard time not wanting to get into her arch rival's panties.

(*-*-*-*)

Rachel was headed to the choir room with Finn and Kurt when her name was called out.

"Miss Berry!"

Rachel turned to see Principal Figgins standing at the other end of the hallway, "My office please?"

He didn't wait for a response, instead turning around the corner.

"Fuck," Puck walked up to Rachel with a concerned look, "You want me to come with you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'll be alright."

A few minutes later, Rachel entered the Principal's office which was also occupied by Sue Sylvester.

"Miss Berry, Coach Sylvester has informed me that you assaulted another student today," Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Figgin's held up his hand, "You are suspended the rest of the week. Coach Sylvester requested expulsion," Rachel shot a glare at her former coach, "but since this is your first offense, suspension shall due this time. You are not to enter school grounds until next Monday, the 31st of January."

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again, THANK YOU to everyone for all the positive feedback. I really hated having to write this chapter but it had to be done! I'm sorry in advance!**

**Please enjoy and continue letting me know what you think! *muah***

**Chapter 4**

Rachel walked slowly out of the principal's office.

Suspended.

She was going to miss four days of school for what she felt was a well-deserved beat down of a slutty, abrasive bitch.

Santana Lopez would forever be on her shit list.

She could hear music coming from down the hall and then singing. She recognized it as Rihanna.

A song about loving the smell of sex.

Rachel snorted to herself. How classy.

When she looked into the choir room, she shouldn't have been surprised at seeing Santana singing the song for what she assumed was her audition. It was when she saw Puck's obvious reaction to Santana's performance that made her gut clench.

He was watching every sultry pop of the hip and when Santana dipped low and then slowly back up, it was obvious by Puck's tug on his pants that the song was doing exactly what Santana had planned.

Suddenly, his eyes met Rachel's. The anger in her face was completely unintentional, but there were so many feelings in her mind and heart at that moment, it happened to be the one he spotted.

When Santana finished singing most of the club applauded her, with the exception of Quinn and Kurt.

Oh, and Puck who seemed to develop a look of guilt.

"That was great Santana," Mr. Schuester stood and took a spot next to her, "Welcome to The New Directions! Please take a seat."

He gestured towards the group, and Rachel was hardly surprised when she found the empty seat next to Puck.

"Mr. Schuester!" Quinn stood and walked quickly towards Rachel, "Rachel is here to audition!"

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn was pulling her to the front of the room.

"That's great Rachel! I've been wanting to get you on board for a while. I'm sorry that it had to happen by you losing your spot on the Cheerio's though."

Rachel could tell that Mr. Schuester was being genuine. The rivalry between him and Coach Sylvester was well known. Despite that fact, he didn't like seeing a student upset.

She cleared her throat, "Well, it seems my audition will need to wait until next Monday as I have just been suspended for the rest of the week."

There was a collective gasp in the room. But the sound of a light chuckle was enough for Quinn to lunge at Santana. Mr. Schuester and a quick thinking Mike Chang were able to grab her before she made contact.

Once Quinn was calm enough, Rachel turned her attention back to Santana, "Enjoy the spotlight while you can. Because you know damn well I can sing circles around you."

Rachel was satisfied by the evil glare she received in return and exited the choir room.

(*-*-*-*)

By lunchtime Thursday, Puck was ready to fold. Santana had been sending him suggestive texts since the end of the day on Monday. He wasn't positive, but not seeing Rachel on a daily basis seemed to make his resolve weaker.

Maybe that was Santana's plan all along. But why in the hell would she go through that much effort just to get laid.

She seemed like a cool chick. At least when they were alone.

By the end of day he was having a heavy makeout session with her in the janitor's closet. It wasn't like he initiated it.

He was on his way to his locker to drop off his books before Glee when he was pulled backwards into the dark room. Puck tried to collect his thoughts, but when he felt a hand rubbing the front of his jeans, his self-control was gone.

"I knew you wanted me," whispered Santana as she undid his belt.

"Just shut up and get those panties off," Puck panted as his hand made its way over her breasts. He pushed her against a wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He really didn't intend on having sex with Santana in a janitor's closet. He was thankful that he still carried the spare condom in his wallet despite his promise to himself he would never have sex at school again after the second time him and Rachel were caught in the very same closet by Kurt Hummel.

Suddenly, Rachel came to mind and he remembered the way she felt around him. Santana wasn't as tight which really shouldn't be all that surprising.

He still seemed to be thinking of Rachel as he filled the condom, and Santana's not so quiet screams subsided.

"I really hope no one heard that," laughed Santana has he placed her back on her feet.

"Don't lie, you wanted everyone to hear that," muttered Puck and all he got in return was a somewhat evil laugh.

Once fully dressed, they both made their way out of the closet, only to be greeted by Quinn, Finn and Kurt.

"Way to stay classy, Puckerman," glared Kurt.

"None of your business, Hummel," stated Puck as he watched Santana slip into the choir room.

"You know damn well it's our business, Puck. How could you do this to Rachel," spat Quinn.

"Hey, she's the one that ended our little arrangement. It shouldn't matter," Puck knew it was the wrong thing to say the second it came out.

"She got Rachel suspended!" shouted Finn.

"I know," muttered Puck.

"Not to mention got her kicked off the Cheerios," said Quinn.

"I KNOW!" said Puck with more emphasis.

"Then it's clear to us now," said Kurt, "The only person you truly care about is yourself and getting that thing between your legs into anything with breasts and a vagina, even if it's the mortal enemy of one of your best friends."

At that, Quinn and Kurt turned on their heels and entered the choir room.

Finn slapped a hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed, "It's pretty messed up dude, but I guess you do what you wanna do."

Finn gave him a weak smile and took the path just taken by Quinn and Kurt.

"Fuck my life," muttered Puck.

(*-*-*-*)

She knew she shouldn't have logged on to Jacob's blog. She knew that it would only lead her to where she was now, crying on her bed while her best friends Quinn and Kurt tried but failed to comfort her.

The video was pretty cut and dry. Jacob was filming an interview of Principal Figgin's in the hallway in regards to the schools newest push to ban the slushie machine. Suddenly he notices Noah Puckerman being pulled into a closet by the newest Cheerio Santana Lopez.

After Principal Figgin's realized his interview was over, the halls seemed to thin out and the camera picked up the noises coming from the closet.

Rachel closed her laptop at that point.

She was crying so hard when she called Quinn that the blonde was only able to decipher two words. Blog and Asshole.

"Rachel, you have to show him that you don't care! You can't let them win!" encouraged Quinn.

She sat up and took in a few short breaths,"H-how a-am I-I supposed to do that?" cried Rachel, "I-I am g-gonna have to see them…"

She couldn't finish her statement before she collapsed back onto her pillows in full tears.

Quinn and Kurt shared concerned looks. They hated seeing Rachel like this. Normally she was strong and confident, but now she was broken and humiliated.

"Hey Kurt," whispered Quinn.

"Yes, Quinnie," sighed Kurt as he took a bite of the dairy free ice cream he had brought for Rachel.

"Didn't you say the Warblers were going to be performing at mall this weekend?" Quinn stated with a suspicious smile.

"Yes, but I don't see how-" suddenly his eyes lit up, "You know, I think I know just the guy to help Rachel get over Noah 'can't keep it in my pants' Puckerman."

**Well? I know that was probably just as painful to read as it was to write. I am not a fan of Pucktana so I tried to make there moment as short as possible.**

**And who might Kurt have in mind to help Rachel get over Puck? **

**Stay tuned and until then, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am still so overwhelmed by all the reviews and attention for this story.**

**Liz and I thank you for your support and we are glad that you are enjoying our little creation!**

**I thought I should remind you guys this is based on what we ****believe ****happened between Lea and Mark therefore I am doing what I can to match it up with Puckleberry.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Puck sat down at the lunch table across from Quinn and Kurt. Neither had so much as acknowledged him since the incident outside the janitor's closet. He really tried not to care, but he hated being ignored. He was the Puckzilla. Everybody paid attention to him and he liked it that way.

"So, Rachel and I will meet you outside Sears around 1 o'clock, okay?"

Puck's ears perked the moment Quinn mentioned Rachel. Shopping seemed to be the plan for the weekend. He knew it was Rachel's favorite thing to do, especially when she was upset about something. The last thought made a feeling of guilt wash over him.

He knew that Rachel had seen the video on Jacob's blog. Finn was pretty adamant about telling him. He also made sure Puck knew that Quinn and Kurt had to go do damage control which consisted of bringing a pint of ice cream and several movie musicals.

"Perfect. Blaine said they will probably start around 1:30. That will give us time to socialize with the boys for a while," Kurt was trying but his side glances at Puck didn't go unnoticed.

So they were trying to make him jealous. Whatever. He was a free man and Rachel was free to "date" who the hell she wanted. It's not like any of those Warblers could compare to the Puckmeister anyway. As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure they were all gay anyway.

"Hey sexy," he was pulled from his thoughts by Santana's hand creeping over his thigh and onto his crotch, "Mom is going to some charity event tonight. How about you come over and we can play with my new handcuffs," she leaned in close to his ear, "they came with blindfolds."

Puck ignored the disgusted scoffs from across the table and instead focused on the tightening in his pants at the thought of Santana handcuffed, blindfolded and naked, "I'm there."

(*-*-*-*)

Rachel and Quinn were waiting on Kurt in their decided meeting place when Blaine snuck up behind them.

"Hey there girls, come to see the competition?" he asked as he slung an arm around each of them.

The girl's laughed as they turned to greet Kurt's boyfriend, "Not so fast Anderson," said Quinn, "Rachel is going to be joining us on Monday. You can call her our secret weapon."

"I don't know Quinn, I've been kind of rethinking it," Rachel said quietly, "I'm not sure I could handle sitting in the same room with Santana."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You mean while Santana fondles Puck."

"Yeah, something like that," Rachel said with a frown.

"Don't worry B," Blaine chimed in, "If my boyfriend has his way, you'll be leaving here with a full date schedule."

Rachel looked curiously from Blaine to Quinn, "Please tell me you guys are not planning on setting me up with a Warbler. That's the last thing I need."

"Come on Rachel, you need someone to help you get over Puckerman," Quinn stated with a mischievous grin.

"Precisely," they all turned to see Kurt sauntering up to them, "Now, no arguments," he wrapped an arm through Rachel's and tugged for her to follow.

"Kurt, really, this isn't," Rachel's words seemed to stop when she saw him. Him. A guy, a very good looking guy. He was dressed in a Warbler's uniform and standing casually next to a few other of Blaine's classmates in front of the makeshift stage the mall would use for different occasions.

"His name is Leo," whispered Kurt into Rachel ear, "Leo Starkman and he just transferred to Dalton from New York a few weeks ago. I met him when I accompanied Blaine on their monthly visit to the Forever Young retirement home," he took Rachel's silence as a good thing and he continued, "he's been giving Blaine a run for his money in the solo department. He's quite talented in several departments."

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Blaine, "Kurt brought us some audience members."

The group of guys that they had been approaching turned their attention to the group, "Hello Quinn, Rachel," Rachel recognized Wes quickly, "thanks for coming to support us. Or is it just to see the competition?"

"Nice try, Wes," laughed Quinn, "Rachel here will be singing her way into the judge's hearts at Regionals. You don't stand a chance."

Wes seemed taken back a bit, "You're joining The New Directions?"

Rachel was too busy staring at Leo to acknowledge the question. Kurt elbowed her and she shook to attention, "Um, yes. I am no longer on the cheerleading squad as of last Monday, so I will be moving my services to the Glee club."

Rachel's attention moved back to Leo, who seemed to be looking her over appreciatively, "So, Leo," she cleared her throat, "I hear you just moved here from New York."

The rest of the group seemed to disappear, allowing the two to talk. Rachel barely noticed though. The conversation came easily. Leo was quite knowledgeable of the Broadway scene. His older brother was even a cast member in the new Green Day show.

It wasn't long until the Warblers were set to perform. Leo quickly asked for Rachel's phone number and she happily gave it with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

(*-*-*-*)

Puck entered the mall and headed towards his favorite store when he heard the singing coming from the courtyard.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. He remembered Quinn and Kurt's conversation from lunch the day before. Rachel was there and if the conniving twins had their way, she would be leaving with a Warbler on her arm.

His Friday night with Santana didn't quite go as he had imagined. For starters, he was the one in handcuffs and blindfolded shirtless on Santana's bed. The hot wax certainly was a shock and the fact that it ruined his favorite pair of jeans had him drudging to the mall on a day he was planning on spending in bed playing COD.

Santana was in one word, a Freak! Like, it was kind of hot, but also scary at the same time. The sex was amazeballs, but Puck held back from thinking what he wanted and that was the fact that sex with Rachel was…better.

He considered his options quickly. Scope out the Warblers (in turn, getting to sneak a peek at Rachel since he hadn't seen her in four days, shits not cool) or just get the jeans and get out as quickly as possible.

His weakness for the little midget won however, and he found himself standing inconspicuously behind a phone kiosk watching Rachel. She had a huge smile on her face and Puck's eyes moved to the stage. He realized it wasn't Blaine singing, but someone he hadn't seen before. A douche if you ask him, that seemed to be singing every line of "She's Got A Way" to Rachel.

Puck felt his blood boil. Not good. He can't be jealous. No fucking way, cause that would only mean one thing.

He actually DOES have feelings for Rachel.

Rachel being serenaded? She ate that shit up and her panties would probably be on this asshole's bedroom floor in a matter of hours.

He felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out with force.

_Hey sexy, care for round four tonight?_

Right. Puck had his own sexy brunette to keep him company. But it still didn't tame the little green monster that seemed to be growing inside of him.

**There's Chapter 5!**

**Let me know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay folks! You have all been waiting for this chapter and here it is…Puck gets a taste of his own medicine!**

**Just a few things to keep in mind:**

**In regards to Rachel's audition outfit, my mind is on her performance from Never Been Kissed.**

**I know the song is old and some of you may have never heard it. I strongly recommend finding the song on youtube. I am imagining an arrangement with more guitar than the original.**

**I hope I don't lose any of you during the performance. I didn't want it to be to choppy but wanted to make sure you guys got the main idea of how Rachel was performing.**

**I do not own Glee and I do no own this song!**

**Chapter 6**

Rachel really wasn't sure how it happened. It seemed that one minute she would start crying over the smallest thing if it reminded her of Puck and then the next she was texting back and forth with Leo.

Sure, she would still think about him more than she really should, but the depressing feeling she would feel before meeting Leo seemed to be diminishing. Granted she had only known him two days, but here he was at McKinley helping her with her audition song for New Directions.

The whole day of school was spent getting dirty looks from the Cheerios that had obviously decided that staying on Santana's good side meant being bitches to their former idol. Quinn and Brittany were of course the exceptions.

"I can't wait to see Puck's face when he sees Leo," giggled Quinn as her and Kurt helped Rachel get ready.

"The song plus these black leather pants," sighed Kurt, "Cher would be proud."

Rachel and Quinn laughed and suddenly the door to the girl's bathroom was pushed open, "Are you in here Rachel?" Tina's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the brunette, "W-wow!"

"Thank you Tina. If I can make a straight woman make that face, imagine what I can do to a hormonal, sex craved, teenager."

"You mean all the boys in Glee, except for Kurt of course," laughed Quinn.

"Give me some credit," said Kurt, "I would…um…tap that…what does that mean, anyway?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and started pulling Kurt out the door, "Remember, be sexy!"

Rachel waved her hand, "Yes, yes, I know what I'm doing Quinn."

As soon as her friends were out the door, Rachel took one last look in the mirror. Kurt had done her hair with big curls and resembled a lion's mane. She had on a black corset and black leather pants she was probably going to have to get off with a pair of scissors. The black leather boots definitely made Rachel feel very powerful and had the sudden urge to walk on the back of a certain Head Cheerio.

But, this was her moment. Santana can sing about sex. Rachel was going to sing about vengeance. She told Puck she wanted a relationship and Leo was willing to give that to her. She didn't need the mohawked sex maniac to make her feel sexy. All she needed was some black leather and a kick ass Cher song. Oh, and a cute boy in a Warbler uniform accompanying her on guitar.

(*-*-*-*)

Puck and Santana were making their way to the choir room after a hot make out session in his truck when he saw Tina, Quinn and Kurt exit the girls bathroom laughing.

"She's gonna kill it!" squealed Quinn.

Santana snorted beside him, attracting the attention of the group, "What sad Broadway show tune is the Hobbit going to bore us with today?" she spouted sarcastically.

"Shut it Lopez," grunted Puck.

He got an approving look from Quinn and they all made their way into the choir room.

"Hi Blaine! Hi Leo!" shouted Quinn.

Blaine? What the hell was he doing here? And who the hell is Leo?

Puck's eyes landed on the boy in question and recognized him instantly from the mall. His hands seemed to involuntarily form into fists.

"Attention everyone!" Kurt got the club's attention as they took their seats, "You all know my handsome and sexy boyfriend Blaine. And this," Kurt gestured toward the other guy in a Warbler suit who was holding a pretty bad ass guitar, "Is Blaine's fellow Warbler Leo Starkman. He will be assisting Rachel with her audition song."

Everyone greeted him warmly. Santana simply rolled her eyes and pulled a nail file from her purse. The death glare that Puck was sending didn't go unnoticed.

"You must be Puck," Leo walked over and stuck his hand out, "I've heard a lot of about you."

Puck looked at the hand suspiciously but slowly shook it, "Like?"

"Oh, just mostly how you are a talented musician. You and I should jam sometime."

Puck nodded his head, "Okay, yeah…sure."

"Alright!" Mr. Schuester had finally entered the room, "Is Rachel here?" he asked looking around. Confusion spread on his face when he spotted the two teenage boys in Warbler uniforms.

"Oh, Mr. Schue, you know Blaine and this is Leo. He will be assisting Rachel today. If you will just take a seat, Rachel will be here to audition," as he said this, he placed a microphone stand in the middle of the room.

Mr. Shuester seemed okay with taking orders from a student and took a seat next to Puck.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Okay, Rachel, we are ready for you."

All eyes moved to the door and Rachel soon appeared. There was a collective gasp and several guys seemed to squirm in their seats, even Mr. Schue.

"Thank you for the introduction Kurt," said Rachel as she sashayed into the room.

Puck vaguely registered Mr. Schuester reaching over and pushing his mouth closed. He was sure if they could, his eyes would have popped out of his head and unto the floor. Rachel looked like she had just stepped out of a rock video. The tight pants showed off her finest ass-et and the top pushed her tits up into two welcoming olive colored mounds.

She made her way to the microphone stand and cleared her throat, "Well, I know that you are away of my love of Broadway but I thought that it would be best to show you my diverse range," she turned to Leo and smiled. He smiled and winked, causing Puck to hold himself down in his chair.

The music started and Rachel's eyes closed.

_Don't you know so many things they come and go  
>Like your words that once rang true<br>Just like the love I thought I found in you_

Rachel opened her eyes, meeting Puck's

_And I remember the thunder  
>Talking 'bout the fire in your eyes<br>But you walked away when I needed you most_

_Now maybe baby, maybe baby_

Rachel pulled the microphone from the stand and began moving around the room.

_I found someone  
>To take away the heartache<br>To take away the loneliness  
>I've been feeling since you've been gone<br>Since you've been gone_

The music slowed back down and Rachel stood still again, this time directing her words to her best friends who were giving her encouraging smiles.

_Dry your eyes, I never could bear to see you cry  
>Someday your love will shine through<br>Show you the feelings that you never really knew  
>But baby don't you lose that thunder<br>Talking 'bout the fire in your eyes  
>You're looking at me, but you still don't believe<br>But maybe baby, maybe baby  
><em> 

Rachel pulled Kurt and Quinn up with her and they all proceeded to sing

_I found someone  
>To take away the heartache<br>To take away the loneliness  
>I've been feeling since you've been gone<br>Since you've been gone  
><em> 

Rachel made her way back in front of Puck,

_Too long on the border line  
>Wondering if your love was really mine<br>But you left me with open eyes  
>And when I realized<em> 

Soon all the rest of the Glee girls, with the exception of Santana made their way to sing and dance along with Rachel,

_Baby, I found someone  
>To take away the heartache<br>To take away the loneliness  
>I've been feeling since you've been gone<em>

_Baby, I found someone  
>To take away the heartache<br>To take away the loneliness  
>I've been feeling since you've been gone<br>Since you've been gone_

Once the music ended the entire room erupted. Rachel accepted all the hugs and Mr. Schuester approached her with a wide grin, "Well Rachel, I think we would all love to have you in the group," he turned towards Blaine, "I hope the Warblers are ready for some fierce competition next month."

"We'll be ready for you Mr. Schuester," laughed Blaine.

As everyone broke apart from her, Rachel made her way over to Leo who was placing his guitar back in its case, "Thank you again for helping me."

Leo smiled, "No problem, Rach," his eyes looked quickly over her shoulder than back again, "I wish you would have told me you were singing it to Puck though."

Rachel's eyes fell to the floor and she began fidgeting with her hands, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to, well," she moved her eyes back to him, "I'm sorry."

Leo searched her face for a moment and smiled again, "It's okay, as long as I'm that someone that's helping you get over him," his hand moved to her face and leaned in, his lips meeting hers.

Rachel was too involved in the kiss to notice Puck storm out of the room.

(*-*-*-*)

The next morning at school, Puck approached Rachel at her locker.

"Mornin'"

She turned and smiled brightly, "Good Morning Noah! Are you prepared for the History test?"

His eyes bugged out and his face fell, "Test? There's a test? Fuck I was doing so good with my calen-" he stopped when Rachel started laughing, "Not cool Berry."

Once she stopped laughing she squeezed his arm lightly, "I'm sorry, but that was too funny. You should have seen your face."

"Haha, I'm so glad that I amused you," he rolled his eyes but let out a small laugh. Rachel turned back to her locker and pulled out her text book, "So, you did great in Glee yesterday. Um, I didn't expect that kind of…performance."

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a long breath, "Yes, about that. I'm sorry if you were offended, but I felt that I had the right to let you know that your new "relationship" with Santana really hurt my feelings."

Puck scrubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess my self-control is really crappy. But, I actually had to remind her last night that I wasn't her boyfriend. She seemed to think otherwise."

Rachel had to hold back the evil laugh that wanted to escape her lips, "And how did she take that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet," at that moment, a group of Cheerios walked by, catching Puck's eye.

When he looked back he had just missed Rachel rolling her eyes, "You're a free man, Noah. You should be able to date as many women as you like."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. But I hope, you know, we can get back to being friends. I really don't want us working together in Glee to be awkward."

"I'd like that," smiled Rachel brightly. The warning bell rang and Rachel looked down the hall, "I better go."

With that she walked down the hall, leaving Puck to watch her until she turned the corner.

Later that day, Puck would find out just how unhappy Santana was with him not dating her.

He knew nothing good could happen from making out with Audrina, a sophomore cheerio, behind the bleachers.

He was proven right when he headed to his car after football practice to find a deep key mark from the front of his truck all the way to the rear end.

Fuck.

**Hehe…that was fun…hope you enjoyed!**

**Song – "I Found Someone" by Cher **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews!**

**If you think Puck is getting away easy, don't worry. This chapter will be not so fun for our favorite mohawked bad boy!**

**So, here we go on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since Rachel joined New Directions. It had also been two weeks since her and Puck had agreed to be friends again. But that agreement did little to improve their relationship.

Rachel was deeply in love, as she put it, with Leo and their relationship was as strong as ever. Puck was still fooling around with as many girls as he could. Quinn and Kurt thought it was interesting that all of those girls had two things in common. They were short and brunette.

"He's trying to replace the most irreplaceable girl on the planet," muttered Quinn as her and Kurt stood at their lockers watching Puck mack on Melissa Mason.

Kurt sighed and turned to his locker, "Yes and she isn't even aware of it."

"Aware of what?"

Kurt and Quinn jumped to see Rachel standing behind them, smiling brightly.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said quickly, "So, I am assuming you will be at Breadstix for the Warbler's performance tonight?"

Rachel laughed as she began opening her locker, "Of course silly, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there to support my boyfriend. Besides, afterwards, he is taking me on our official Valentine's date."

At that moment, Puck walked by with an arm around Melissa, "Sup ladies!" he smiled.

Without turning around, Rachel spouted a "Good Morning, Noah."

Quinn noticed a small look of disappointment grace Puck's face, but he quickly recovered with his signature grin as he continued down the hallway to what had become his usual morning 'meeting place,' the west wing janitor's closet.

"He's absolutely disgusting," shuttered Kurt, "Are these girl's that desperate? He'll just ignore her the moment they leave there."

"Well, he'll run out of short brunettes, then he'll have to start recycling," Rachel didn't notice the shocked looks from her two best friends as she grabbed one more book from her locker and shut it, "Well, I'm off to History, I'll see you two at lunch."

As she turned the corner, Kurt shook his head, "Well, she may be somewhat aware."

Quinn and Kurt parted ways to their first classes of the day. Not long after the warning bell rang, the janitor's closet opened and a giggling Melissa Mason exited as she adjusted her top. Not long after, Puck exited looking towards Rachel's locker, thankful she wasn't there to see another useless attempt at him trying to get over her.

(*-*-*-*)

Mr. Schuester started class by writing 'Regionals' on the whiteboard, "Alright folks, since we've got our group number set, it's time for me to let you know who will be singing the duet for Regionals."

The teacher had been paying close attention to everyone's voices the last few weeks. Everyone was in agreement that Rachel was most likely to be the female lead, but the male part was a tossup.

"So, without any more stalling, I've decided that Rachel and Puck will be kicking things off for us."

Rachel felt her heart clench but made sure to smile. When she looked over at Puck, he returned the smile with a wink.

"Now, I've got two songs that I'm having a difficult time deciding between. So we are going to make it a club decision," he returned to the whiteboard and started writing out the two songs. The first, "Faithfully" by Journey and the second "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

Kurt began to giggle but was quickly quieted by an elbow to the arm from Rachel. He cleared his throat and raised his hand, "How are we voting Mr. Schuester? Because my vote is definitely for Need You Now."

The rest of the club, minus the duet partners and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Mr. Schuester, "There you have it. Rachel and Puck with kick us off at Regionals with 'Need You Now' leading into our group number 'Kings and Queens.' Puck, I was thinking if you did the duet with your guitar, it would really impress the judges. So, we've got almost two weeks to get it perfect!"

The rest of class was spent practicing the choreography for the group number. Rachel didn't like how unfocused she was and had to excuse herself after forgetting one of her verses for the third time.

She splashed water in her face once she reached the bathroom and was not surprised when Kurt, Quinn and Brittney entered to check on her.

"Are you okay Rachel," asked Quinn, "Will you be okay with the du-" Quinn suddenly realized that Rachel had tears in her eyes, "Oh, B," she took Rachel into a hug.

"H-how am I supposed…to…sing THAT song with…with HIM!" she cried softly, "I can't even listen to it without thinking of h-him and n-now I have to perform it with him?" She pulled away slowly from Quinn and wiped at her cheeks, "I-I'm going to tell Mr. Schuester I can't do the duet."

Rachel moved to the door but Kurt quickly stepped in front of her, "No! If you do that, he will probably have Santana sing with him! You don't want that, do you?"

Rachel looked away, "No," she whispered softly.

"That's what I thought. Now, this is your chance to show Puck that you are over him."

Rachel threw her arms in the air, "That's the problem Kurt, I'm NOT over him. I-I don't know HOW to get over him!" she cried.

Her three friends shared concerned looks. After a moment of silence, it was Brittney that spoke up, "You're Rachel Berry. You can do anything."

Rachel stared at her for a moment when she felt a laugh escape her lips. Soon the other three followed and their laughter soon got loud enough to be heard in the choir room across the hall.

"Will someone please go let them know that the break is over," said Mr. Schuester with a smile and shake of the head.

(*-*-*-*)

That night, Puck had begrudgingly agreed to go to Breakstix with Finn. Both guys were single, but since Kurt was soon to become Finn's stepbrother, the QB was talked into seeing the latter's boyfriend perform.

The last thing Puck needed was to see Rachel's boyfriend serenading her. His plan was to find a lonely hottie that wouldn't mind a quick make out session in his truck. That didn't go quite as planned.

When they got to the restaurant, the first thing he noticed was Rachel holding a bouquet of red roses. He had to turn away quickly when she thanked her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Why the hell did I even come here," he muttered.

"Just ignore it. You're the one that gets to sing that duet with her," Finn stated as they took a seat at a corner booth.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still the dumbass that let her get away, only for her to run into the arms of Mr. Perfect over there."

Finn shrugged, "You're the one who doesn't want to be tied down."

"Yeah," sighed Puck, "but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was her that was doing the tying."

Finn didn't have a chance to respond before Kurt and Rachel approached the booth, "Mind if we join you?"

Without a response, Kurt slid in next to Finn and Rachel hesitantly sat next to Puck.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But it's pretty crowded in here."

"It's all good," said Puck with a wink.

No, not good he thought to himself. He certainly wasn't going to hit on other chicks with Rachel sitting just inches away. Unfortunately, he spent the rest of the evening watching Rachel and Kurt swoon over their boyfriends. He did however enjoy the fact that it was the closest he had been to Rachel in close to a month.

He sure did miss the smell of her hair.

Torture, pure torture.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel had stopped Puck after the performance, "Would you like to meet up after school tomorrow to work on the duet?"

Puck had to hold back from thinking of the times they had met up after school to do a lot of other things, mostly without clothes, "Yeah, definitely."

"Great!" Puck was a little surprised when Rachel took him into a hug, "Um, I better go, Leo is taking me to a movie."

After she walked away, Puck felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a pretty hot chick giving him sex eyes, "Hi there. My friends don't want to leave. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

Puck opened his mouth to say 'hell yeah' but nothing came out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo helping Rachel put on her jacket.

There was no one else he wanted to be with tonight besides Rachel. Faking it with some look alike wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Nah, sorry. I rode here with a friend," he turned away cursing himself.

Looks like his hand was going to be his best friend for a long time to come.

**And that's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a little longer than normal to get this out to you.**

**I really like this one, and I hope you do to!**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel knew that it was necessary. If they were going to beat the Warbler's and win Regionals, she and Puck had to perform the song perfectly.

The problem was she knew they could. She knew they had the chemistry that was needed to make the song take them to the top. Her boyfriend was going to see them sing the duet and Rachel would have a hard time denying that she still had feelings for Puck. Leo was a very observant person. He let her know that he didn't quite appreciate her sitting with him at Breakstix. Or when she mentioned they would be doing the duet. Rachel calmed him down by explaining to him that they are friends and nothing more. Leo still wasn't convinced, but the 'present' she gave him during the movie seemed to make him forget about it.

It wasn't the first time she had given a handjob in the movie theater. She had assisted Puck once when they had gone to see The Black Swan. He felt it was only appropriate considering he didn't want to see it in the first place. Of course, he had to repay her later that night in her bedroom when it turned out he actually LIKED the movie. It may have had something to do with Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis 'totally getting it on'.

"Hey."

Rachel shook from the memory to see Puck entering the room with the jazz band and Brad. An instant blush formed. Thankfully no one knew she was just thinking about Puck going down on her.

"H-hello Noah! Hello boys," Rachel stood from the piano bench, "Leo helped me find an arrangement that would suit our voices perfectly," she handed him the sheet music and smiled. She ignored the strange look in Puck's eyes he seemed to have whenever she mentioned her boyfriend and turned to hand the rest of the paper to Brad and the band.

After a few minutes of everyone going through the music, Brad started on the piano. When she began singing the words, Rachel could only close her eyes. Looking at Puck would only make this more difficult. She would simply ease into it and by the time Saturday rolled around, she would have the ability to perform the duet the way it should be done.

Rachel was thankful that Puck didn't say anything about it. Maybe he felt the same way. Probably not. He probably had some bimbo sitting by her phone waiting for him to be finished so they can defile each other.

After about two hours they were ready to stop for the day.

"Well, I think that went very well," said Rachel as she packed up her bag.

Puck nodded at Brad and the rest of the band as they left the room. He waited for the door to close before he spoke again, "Yeah. Except…" he stopped for a moment and then continued, "Do you think tomorrow you can actually look at me?" he said it softly yet with determination.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but the sound of his phone ringing kept her from speaking.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it opened, "Hey. Yeah, I'm all done here. Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

While he was speaking, Puck noticed Rachel become stiff.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you from any of your _activities_," she walked to the door without another word.

"Rachel!" she turned to see him walking slowly towards her, "That was my mom. I have to pick up my little sister from tap. And as far as my 'activities' go, I'm done."

"W-what is that supposed to me?" she sputtered.

He got a few feet away from her and let out a breath, "Hooking up with all those girls, it was just," he rubbed the back of his head,"you know what," he shook his head and walked back to the piano, "Forget it, I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched him pick up his bag and exit through the other door.

(*-*-*-*)

Rachel informed Puck at lunch Wednesday that she wouldn't be able to rehearse that day on account of her father's taking her to a last minute dentist appointment. Puck was ready to call her out on her bullshit when he was shot an evil glare from Kurt, "Okay. Fine."

He watched as she stormed off, "She's meeting Leo after school," whispered Kurt.

"What the fuck? Why didn't just tell me that," spat Puck.

Kurt put his sandwich down and looked Puck directly in the eye, "Because whenever she says his name, you get a look on your face that she does not like."

"That's not true. I couldn't give two shits about that dickwad."

"Right," Quinn spoke out of nowhere, "That's why you find it necessary to call him names, like dickwad. When you've never spoken more than two words to the guy."

Puck rolled his eyes and stood from his spot, "Whatever. I'm out of here."

He found himself heading towards the parking lot where is truck was parked. He didn't want to spend the rest of his day thinking about his jealousy over Rachel's perfect boyfriend, "No," he whispered to himself, "I'm not gonna fucking do this shit."

He was about to reach the door when he heard music coming from the auditorium. He had a sneaky suspicion who it was.

Opening the door to the auditorium as slowly as possible, he could see Rachel standing at the microphone as Brad played the piano.

_What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>Oh whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<em>

_It cost me a lot  
>But that's one thing that I've got<br>It's my man  
>Cold and wet<br>Tired you bet  
>But all that I soon forget<br>With my man _

Puck slipped back out of the auditorium and quickly jogged to his truck. He wasn't going to let some song make him rethink everything. Make him have hope that maybe…just maybe Rachel wasn't over him. Because he wasn't looking forward to the disappointment he would feel when he found out he was wrong.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Rachel cornered Puck at his locker just before Glee was about to start, "Noah."

"Sup Berry," he replied without looking over, "You ready to get this over with?" replied sarcastically.

Rachel ignored her need to berate his rudeness, "Actually, I want to apologize for not being more…well, professional."

Puck shut his locker and finally looked at her, "Okay, so does that mean we are going to put on a great show today?"

Rachel thought about what he said. Putting on a show was hardly the case for her. When she sang this song, she was going to mean ever word of it. He may not know it, but this was her final attempt at getting over Noah Puckerman. She had stayed up late lying in bed the night before thinking that this may just be the best way. To not say but sing all the things she really feels. Then maybe, just maybe, she could finally let him go.

(*-*-*-*)

Quinn watched as Rachel entered the choir room, followed closely by Puck.

She was anxious to see how Rachel was going to be able to pull out her best performance to date.

"Well folks, Rachel and Puck are going to present us with their duet! So, without any stalling," he turned to Rachel, "Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded and took her place next to the piano. Puck stood closer to the band with his guitar.

The music began and Quinn felt a hand grab hers. When she looked over she saw Kurt giving her a nervous smile.

The duet was, to put in simpler words, amazing. Rachel and Puck exuded enough chemistry to melt down the entire building. Quinn also noticed that once they made eye contact, they barely took their eyes off of each other the rest of the song.

Quinn felt herself choke up when they hit the final note. She was so proud of Rachel. She was also proud of Puck. Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew that the self-proclaimed badass was in love with her best friend.

It was just going take some time to get him to admit it.

**And there you have Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WARNING! angst and fluff ahead!**

**Chapter 9**

The bus ride to Dayton for Regionals felt like Rachel was walking to the electric chair. She was sitting with Kurt and on the other side of the isle sat Quinn with her new love, Sam Evans. The pair had been trying to take things slowly so they wouldn't upset Finn.

"I'm so nervous," muttered Rachel, "I feel like I could vomit if this bus hits any more bumps."

At that moment, the teenagers felt a slight bounce when they drove over a pot hole. Kurt looked over at her quickly, pushing his back against the window, "Don't you dare puke on my new Dolce jeans. They were a gift from Blaine."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Calm down I was just being dramatic," the bus hit another bump and Rachel laid her head back and closed her eyes, "are we THERE yet!"

Quinn giggled and leaned over, "It's okay Rachel. If Leo dumps you, at least you know there will be a fellow Jew there to make you feel better. And I'm not talking about Jacob."

The look Rachel shot back, caused blonde to cuddle closer to Sam.

"I just need to do my breathing exercises," sighed Rachel, "Leo is a professional. He will understand that it's all pretend."

"Right, and Finn subscribes to Maxim for the articles," Kurt laughed as he began flipping through the most recent issue of Cosmo.

"You know, with best friends like you two, who needs enemies?"

In the very back of the bus, Puck sat next to Finn watching as Rachel's leg bounced a mile a minute.

He had to laugh at the tiny girl's nerves. Puck wasn't stupid. She didn't want Leo to sing how great Rachel and him were performing together. And he was pretty sure Mr. Perfect wasn't going to be happy with the crazy amount of sexual tension the two former lovers shared.

As the bus pulled into the theater parking lot, he noticed Rachel's grip on her bag tighten. She needed to relax or their duet was going to completely suck. He could think of a few ways to get her to calm down, but he was sure Rachel wasn't about to let him take her into the nearest broom closet to get rid of her performance anxiety.

"Dude, you might want to cut the staring down a notch when Leo's around," said Finn, "You might give off the impression that you're in love with his girlfriend."

"The Fuck, I am not," growled Puck.

"Right, keep denying it," laughed Finn.

(*-*-*-*-*)

The New Directions entered the theater lobby and Puck watched as Kurt pulled Rachel over to a group of Warbler's. He watched as Leo put his arms around Rachel and pull her in for a kiss.

"That could have been you ya know."

Puck looked over to see Quinn giving him a sympathetic look, "Mind your own business Fabray," he spat, "The last thing I need is to be held down by one girl. I'm the Puckmeister. No woman can tame me."

Puck glared at Quinn as she bust out into laughter, "Wow, I bet that sounded much better in your head, didn't it?"

Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to where Finn and Sam were talking to Mr. Schuester.

"Make sure everyone's in the green room right after the Warbler's performance to get ready."

As co-captain of the Glee club, Finn gave the teacher his promise and the boys headed towards the theater. Once they took their seats, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn sat in the row in front of them.

"So, Kurt," said Sam, "What song is Blaine doing for his solo?"

Kurt turned around, "Oh, well, Blaine is not doing the solo today, Leo is."

Puck felt his fists ball up and cursed himself mentally.

"Oh, well, Rachel, what song will _Leo _be singing for _his_ solo?" Sam said playfully.

Rachel turned and smiled, "He wouldn't tell me. Leo said it wasn't smart to let the competition know all their secrets."

Puck began to laugh but covered it up quickly with a cough when Rachel sent him a dirty look.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Rachel turned in her seat when the announcer started speaking, "Please welcome our first group in competition, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Rachel and Kurt clapped excitedly and Puck rolled his eyes over at Finn who grinned back.

Leo's song ended up being the Warbler's own version of 'Clumsy' by Fergie. Rachel and Kurt stood instantly and began dancing along, and most of the audience joined in. Puck stayed in his seat and pulled Finn and Sam back down when they tried to stand.

Their second song ended up being a duet between Blaine and Leo of Pink's 'Raise Your Glass." They were good and Puck knew that he and Rachel had to pull out all the stops to make sure they killed their song.

Once they were all in the Green room, Puck saw Rachel sitting in a corner chair. She was applying lip gloss with the help of a tiny mirror. He held back a groan as she wet her lips to help spread it out.

He knew she was still nervous and one of them had to step up to the plate and get them prepared.

"Hey," he pulled a chair over next to her, "Still nervous?"

"I-I'm…I am not nervous Noah," Rachel's eyes met his and she looked away quickly.

"Rach, look at me," when she didn't comply, he leaned in closer to her, "Look at me Rachel," Rachel let out a long breath and met her eyes with his. He reached over and covered one of her hands with his, "You need to calm down. We can do this. Don't worry about what Leo thinks. If he was as great of a boyfriend as you say he is, he won't make a big deal out of it. He needs to trust you. If he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you."

A small smile formed on Rachel's face, "Thank you, Noah. You're right. It's just two friends singing a song for a competition."

Puck's heart wrenched but he smiled back regardless.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Rachel stood on stage behind the curtain as Puck made his way over, his guitar in hand, "Hey, we got this okay," she nodded as she gripped her microphone. Puck placed a hand on his shoulder and searched her face until she looked back at him, "Just keep eye contact with me. Don't look at the audience, look at me, alright?"

Rachel let out a small laugh, "That's the plan, Noah."

"Good," he squeezed her shoulder and made his way to his mark.

The duet ended up getting a standing ovation. As Rachel and Puck took a brief moment to bow, he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You killed it, babe."

Rachel felt herself blush and when she looked out into the audience for the first time, she noticed the group of Warbler's standing and clapping. Well, all of them were clapping except for Leo who stood motionless with a scowl on his face.

The group number received an even greater reception. By the end of the award's ceremony, Mr. Schuester was hoisting the first place trophy as The New Directions followed him out of the theater.

"Come on, let's say good bye to the boys real quick," Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and she saw Leo standing nearby.

"Congratulations," Leo said with a smile, "You guys…did great."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser," laughed Rachel. When Leo's face turned to a frown, Rachel knew what was coming, "Leo, don't make something out of nothing."

"It's not _nothing_ Rachel. You guys have history. How can I not get upset about you singing that song with him?"

"But you already knew about it! And you accepted it."

"Yeah, but that was before I actually saw you guys singing it together. He meant every word of that song and I have a pretty good idea that you did too."

"So what are you trying to tell me Leo?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I…" Leo wrapped his arms around her, "I don't want you to be friends with him."

"Leo! That's absurd! You can't tell me who to be friends with!" shouted Rachel.

"If you want to be with me Rachel, you would respect me enough to do that."

"And if you wanted to be with me _Leo,_ you would trust me not to do anything to jeopardize our relationship!" Rachel turned and headed out of the theater, ignoring Leo shouting after her.

"How dare he tell me that? I can be friends with whoever I want." she muttered to herself.

As she got on the bus, she looked to the back to see Santana leaning over Puck's seat. When she saw Puck pull the Latina into his seat and grin her heart sunk.

'So much for being done with that,' she thought as she took her seat next to Kurt.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a text:

_Okay, I will keep my distance from Noah. I just want to be with you…I love you._

**Oooohhh, I'm so mean! Just put them together already…hehe, I can see the reviews now **

**Hope you enjoyed it my lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT! Before I start I want to alert some of you to an act of plagiarism. A story on is using direct words from another person's work. If you are reading Vampire Obsession written by Shella Buona…it has been removed from the site. Many parts of her story were stolen from "Can't Get Enough," a story written by Going Vintage, Funkified and another author. If you want to read the real work you can find it here .net.**

**Author's Note: I want to remind you guys that this story is based off of a theory between Mark and Lea. So it's going to take a bit longer for "Puck" and "Rachel" to finally get together. But fear not, it will come soon. I promise you that I want nothing more than to get them naked together again, but for the sake of the story, patience is a virtue! **

**And without further ado, here is the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

Several weeks passed after The New Directions had won Regionals. Rachel and Leo's relationship was stronger than ever. But her friendship with Puck was almost non-existent.

He tried not to let it get to him, but he just couldn't shake the feelings he felt during the moments they shared right before their performance. At the time, he thought they were finally going to get back to the friendship they shared before they fucked everything by, well, fucking.

If he couldn't _be _with her, Puck at least wanted his best friend back. He was always able to talk to Rachel about things that he couldn't with Finn. Like how his mom was struggling with the mortgage payments so she had to pick up double shifts at the hospital. Or how he didn't want to be a bully anymore. But most of all, about how much he wanted to get the hell of out Lima.

That night after the competition, he was hoping that Rachel would join him in the back of the bus. Not with intentions of a handjob, though he wouldn't have complained, but to just….talk.

But right before he saw Rachel get on the bus, Santana had shared a secret with him. Something he had suspected, but she was always too proud to admit.

That secret was still his to keep to this day. It was up to Santana to share it with who needed to hear it the most. He had shared a ride with her several times since. He mostly listened to her whine about being in love with Brittney and how the school is full of a bunch of redneck homophobes.

Kurt Hummel was the only out and proud student at McKinley. So, Puck suggested Santana talk to him about it. It took several days, but he finally got her to text the fair skinned boy to meet her at the Lima Bean.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," muttered Santana.

Puck had agreed to drop her off only because he didn't want her bailing.

"You need someone to talk to that knows what you're going through San," said Puck, "and Kurt Hummel is the poster child for dealing with ignorant assholes."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Maybe you need to talk to Kurt about your obsession with Rachel. Cause your puppy dog act is really getting pathetic."

Before he could respond, Santana exited his truck and walked into the coffee shop.

"Am I that fucking obvious?" he muttered as he backed out of his parking spot.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Quinn was cleaning her room when the sounds of 'Pink Houses' came from her cellphone. She smiled to herself, knowing it was Kurt. He still couldn't convince her to change his ringtone that gave him horrible memories of the week their sophomore year he had attempted to be straight.

"Hey Kurty!" smiled Quinn, "Almost ready for girl's night?"

"Oh my GOD! You will never believe what just happened! But I can't tell you what just happened. And I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell you what happened…"

"Kurt! Stop! What are you talking about?"

To say Quinn's interest wasn't perked was an understatement.

"I..OH I can't…argh," Kurt was silent for a moment, "Look, I am going to come over a little earlier than I planned, okay?"

"But Kurt, tell me-"

"NO! I-It has to wait. I'll be there at six o'clock. That should give you plenty of time," said Kurt quickly.

"Plenty of time for what?"

"For you to force the amazing gossip I just received out of me before Rachel gets there!"

(*-*-*-*)

The last thing Kurt was going to do was tell Quinn that Santana was gay. As a fellow LGBT, it would be completely disgraceful to do that, even if said lesbian was a raging bitch. But maybe all this bitchiness was just a cover up for what was really going on.

What he did intend on telling Quinn was that Santana wasn't clueless on the 'Puck is madly in love with Rachel' issue. They may even be able to use her in their plan to finally get the two of them together.

Kurt liked Leo. He did. But he also knew that Rachel was still dating him partly because she thought that Puck was a lost cause. Rachel was under the impression that Puck was banging Santana any chance he got. When in reality, Puck was the holder of Santana's biggest secret.

The first step would be for Rachel and Puck to be friends again. And the only way to do that was to assure Rachel that Puck was NOT sleeping with Santana. But how the hell were they going to do that if Kurt couldn't tell that Santana was batting for the other team?

(*-*-*-*-*)

Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew the moment she walked into Quinn's room that her two best friends were talking about something she wasn't supposed to know about.

"Rachel!" shouted Quinn, "I'm so glad you're here I'm starving!"

Rachel looked at her skeptically and then over to Kurt, "What were you two talking about?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing!" piped Kurt as he jumped from Quinn's bed, "Let's get going! My stomach is eating itself."

Kurt and Quinn started towards the door, but Rachel didn't move.

"Aren't you coming, Rach?" asked Quinn with a bright smile.

Rachel looked at both of them with a glare, "I'm not going anywhere until you two tell me what's going on."

Quinn and Kurt shared a look and then turned back to Rachel. Kurt walked a little closer and grabbed Rachel's hand, "Puck isn't sleeping with Santana."

"Yes he is," said Rachel calmly.

"No, he isn't," said Quinn as she moved next to Kurt.

"But they are together all the time!" said Rachel, "and it's not like Santana has a very good personality. Puck doesn't hang out with girls like that just to be friends."

"I had coffee with her today," Kurt said quickly.

"You…WHAT!" screamed Rachel, "Why…WHY!"

"Look, she just wanted to tell me that she's tired of you hating her," Kurt lied, "she knows you think that her and Puck are still doing the nasty. But she promised that they weren't."

"Okay," Rachel tried not to let it show, but a small smile played on her lips, "but it doesn't matter anyway. I mean, it's good to know that he's not, but I'm with Leo. I'm _happy_ with Leo."

"Of course you are," Quinn smiled sweetly, "We just thought maybe now that you know that, you can ease up a bit on him, and Santana as well."

"I'm not mean to Puck. I hardly talk to him."

"You NEVER talk to him, Rach," said Kurt, "And he misses your friendship more than anything."

Rachel's eyes shot up at him, "He told you that," she said softly.

Kurt shook his head, "He doesn't have to."

Rachel felt guilty. She had not told Quinn and Kurt the ultimatum that Leo had given her. Mostly because they would tell her to dump him immediately for being so controlling. But Rachel liked the security of dating a boy like Leo. He was very trustworthy and the idea of him cheating on her was preposterous. Plus, she knew she had Blaine keeping an eye on him.

If she speaks to Puck more in school, there was a chance that Kurt may offhandedly mention it to Blaine and it could create a giant mess with her boyfriend. But she did miss Puck. It wasn't just the kissing and intimacy, but just talking. About the little things, or their inside jokes that always made Finn look at them with a funny look of confusion.

She missed his jokes.

And his laugh.

And the way he smelled first thing in the morning.

"Okay, I will make sure that I no longer isolate Puck. Santana, that may be a bit trickier, but I'll try."

Quinn and Kurt smiled, "Great!" said Quinn.

"Yes, great! Now let's get going!" said Kurt as he turned towards the door, "Any longer without food and I'm going to go all Lord of Flies on the two of you!"

Rachel and Quinn shared a disgusted look at the thought of Kurt becoming a cannibal and followed him out of Quinn's room, their arms around the other's waist.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Monday morning at school, Puck was opening his locker when a familiar scent washed over him. He smiled to himself and turned to see Rachel standing behind him with a bright smile.

"Good morning Noah! How was your weekend?"

"Um, pretty good, I guess. Yours?"

Rachel let out a small giggle, which strangely caused Puck's dick to grow, "Oh, fabulous. I had dinner with Kurt and Quinn on Saturday night and just spent all day Sunday helping my father's in the garden."

Puck's thoughts instantly went to Kurt's meeting with Santana. Was that why Rachel was speaking to him again. He really didn't think Kurt would be one to out someone the moment he hears about it. But it is Santana, bitch has caused a lot of problems for Rachel.

"Oh, cool."

The warning bell rang and Rachel's smile got larger, "Well, I'll see you at lunch. Goodbye Noah!"

At that she turned away and headed towards her first class. He watched as she turned the corner,

"I didn't tell her about Santana," Puck jumped at the new voice, turning to see Kurt, "But she no longer thinks that you and Santana are…how do you say," Kurt tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "bumping uglies?"

"Oh…OH! That's why she…you mean she thought-"

Kurt held up his hand, "A simple thank you will suffice."

"Err…thank you?"

Kurt smiled wide, "You're welcome," he started walking down the hall leaving Puck to think about the information he had just received.

It all made perfect sense now. Rachel thought Puck had returned to his man-whore ways, when in actuality, he hadn't slept with anyone since well before Regionals.

He also realized that Kurt, and he was pretty sure Quinn as well, were both Team Puckleberry.

**Soooo, did you like it! I know there wasn't much Puckleberry in this chapter so I'm sorry for that!**

**Let me know if you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Since many of you asked for the Lark theory this was based off of, here you go. **Once again, it's a THEORY! No one truly knows what happened between Mark and Lea except Mark and Lea (and their friends, family and castmates).**

**It's basic really, Mark and Lea met, they were super fond of each other during filming, things developed into some form a physical relationship, never fully committing to being anything serious. Lea goes away for vacation and comes back to find out that Mark's been shackin' up with Naya and they are "dating." After this, Jon Groff introduces Lea to Theo Stockman to help her get over Mark. Mark breaks things off with Naya (she SUPPOSEDLY keys his car). Then Mark dates a bunch of different girls (all who look similar in one way or another) but realized he really had feelings for Lea but she is (was) in a relationship. **

**Since Lea just got out of a long term relationship, we like to believe that Mark is taking the time to let her enjoy being single again. In the meantime, he's showing that he's grown up (i.e. spending his vacation with family/getting a dog).**

**That's the gist of it.**

**I hope that makes sense to all of you!**

**Chapter 11**

"Berry! Wait up!"

Rachel turned around to see none other than Santana Lopez running down the hall towards her. She would have been frightened if it wasn't for the friendly smile that was gracing the pretty Latina's face. Instead, she was slightly disturbed.

"Um, hello Santana…wha-what may I help you with today?" Rachel's eyes looked around them to make sure there were witnesses. She surely didn't want to be a victim to the razor blades rumored to be spread throughout Santana's hair.

"I'm having a party Saturday night. You need to come," said Santana.

"Is that a request or a demand," asked Rachel with a roll of her eyes.

Santana let out a short breath, "Look, Berry. I think it's time we call a truce. We're more alike than you may think."

Rachel did her best to hold in her laughter but failed, "You and me?" Rachel flipped her hand between them, "Santana, we have been sworn enemies since I beat you in the Little Miss Lima pageant when we were eighteen months old! That's a lot of history."

Santana smiled, "That's the past. Besides," Santana looked around Rachel and pulled her to the side, "I was hoping maybe sometime soon, you would let me speak to your fathers."

"M-My fathers? Why would you need to speak with my fathers?"

Santana's eyes closed for a moment, "Because…I" she opened her eyes and made sure to keep contact with Rachel's, "I kind of need an adult figure to…who understands what I'm going through."

Rachel looked at her curiously and the light bulb quickly lit, "Santana? You are? I mean…but your past with Noah and all the other's…"

Santana's hand shot up to stop her, "Look, I have reason to believe I did that because I felt the need to ignore my true feelings. Maybe I was in denial. I don't really know. What I do know is I'm ready to accept who I am and be proud of it. I just need some guidance."

A smile formed on Rachel's face, "Well, I am glad you are comfortable enough to confide in me with this information. I also feel it's safe to assume that Noah and Kurt know about this as well," Santana nodded, "Okay, I will text my father's and let them know we will be having a friend of mine over for dinner tonight."

The smile on Santana's face widened, "Thank you Rachel."

The two girls walked down the hallway to their next class which they shared. Puck walked out of the small enclosure he had occupied when he noticed them talking. He had heard everything and was glad that Rachel finally knew the exact truth. He was also glad that the two girls seemed to be forming some sort of friendship.

(*-*-*-*-*)

It was pretty strange for Puck to see Santana and Rachel walk into the choir room smiling and laughing together. He also thought it was pretty hot but he would store that little image away for later.

He was glad that the two were friends. Bonding over Santana's sexuality was definitely ironic considering Puck had sexed up both of them.

"Alright you guys," Puck took his eyes away from the new friends and watched as Mr. Schuester wrote 'Nationals' on the whiteboard, "After a lot of consideration, we will have auditions for the male and female parts of the duet for Nationals."

The New Directions all clapped in agreement.

"Now, if you are interested in trying out, the sign-up sheet will be on the bulletin board tomorrow morning. Auditions will take place next week."

Puck wasn't sure if he should try out. For one thing, him and Rachel killed it at Nationals. But the two of them doing another duet together could hurt their renewed friendship.

"Don't even THINK about not auditioning, Puckerman."

Puck looked over to see Kurt staring him down, "Oh yeah, and since when did you become the boss of me, Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Please, you know you want to sing with," he looked down and over to make sure Rachel wasn't listening, "You need to pick the perfect song for your audition."

"And why is that any of your business?"

"Because," Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper, "Blaine has been telling me some information about Rachel's favorite Warbler and I want her to see that she DOES have options."

Before Puck could get any more information, Mr. Schuester began talking about them needing to brainstorm for the group number for Nationals.

Something was up with Mr. Perfect and Puck needed to find out what it was.

(*-*-*-*)

The next day at school, Rachel was walking towards the cafeteria for lunch when she noticed Puck standing in front of the bulletin board. As she got closer she saw that he seemed to be contemplating whether to sign up for the Nationals tryouts.

"You shouldn't be hesitating," he jumped and turned to see her approaching, "You and I doing another duet would be our best chance."

Puck smiled, "You're so sure you are going to win, huh?"

Rachel shook her head slightly and looked down to the floor, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, well, everyone knows you are going to get it anyway. Besides, Sam and Finn will give me a run for my money."

He pulled the cap off the pen in his hand and began writing his name on the sheet of paper.

When he finished he stuffed the pen into his bag and turned back towards Rachel, "Walk with me?" he held out his arm and Rachel took it with a shy smile.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Puck ended up getting to Santana's party much later than he had planned. His ma was giving him a hard time about cleaning the gutters and shit that he wasn't in the mood for.

By the time he walked in the door, he could tell that pretty much everyone was half passed wasted. He could spot the designated driver's as the group sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Puckerman! Get the hell over here and play catch up!"

Puck entered the kitchen to find Santana, Brittney, Finn, Quinn, Sam and Rachel with shots in hand. Soon, he had one shoved in his and took it with the group.

"Where the hell have you been," asked Finn while the rest started talking about songs for Nationals.

"Ma was giving me a hard time about chores. I don't know what she expects me to do at ten o'clock at night."

"Sorry about that man," Finn lowered his voice, "If it makes you feel any better, Leo isn't here. Rachel's been a hell of a lot more fun without him around."

An hour after getting there, Puck was feeling pretty damn good. It was when he found Rachel coming out of the bathroom that he did something he would quickly regret.

"Hey," he smirked, "where's the boy toy at tonight?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The Warbler's had a gig at King's Island today."

"Oh," Puck slowly grabbed her hand, "So I think we should talk."

Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands, "Really, about?"

Before she realized it, she was being backed up back into the bathroom. Puck closed the door behind them and turned her body so it was up against the door.

Their eyes met and he moved his face closer. When she didn't seem to object, his mouth slanted over hers. His hands moved to her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Puck pulled his mouth away from hers and began kissing at her jaw and slowly down her neck, "God I missed you," he whispered between kisses.

Rachel pushed her hips against his and wrapped one leg around his waist. She whimpered as his lips moved down her chest, his hand sliding up her body to knead one of her breasts. She arched into his touch and Puck groaned when she rolled her hips into his ever present hard on.

Puck took that as an invitation and moved his hand down onto her thigh, slowly rubbing towards her center. He could feel the heat coming from underneath her skirt, and that's when he lost all control. His hand shot and rubbed at her soaked cotton panties and the moan she emitted had him moving her underwear out of the way and inserting his index finger inside. Rachel gasped and he kissed her mouth hungrily as he inserted another finger while his thumb rubbed at her clit.

Rachel clung onto his shoulders while he sucked at her neck. It didn't take long for her to start shaking and she bit her lip to hold in any loud noise she may have let out.

"I missed making you come baby," he whispered has he lowered her to her feet. He heard her sniffling, "Baby?"

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his cheek and he realized she had slapped him, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

Puck held his cheek as he looked at her in shock, "What the FUCK Rachel?"

"You are NOT allowed to call me baby! You don't deserve that! I can't believe I let you do that!"

Puck's anger started to rise, "You didn't seem to mind so fucking much when you were coming around my fucking fingers, Berry!"

Rachel slapped him again, "Fuck you! You…You!" she pointed a finger into his chest, "I am in a committed relationship! Something you didn't want! Now you take advantage of me being under the influence and my obvious attraction to you! You broke my heart Noah Puckerman! You have NO right to bring me into a bathroom and try to seduce me just so you can get your dick wet!"

"Fuck that! You think that's all I care about!" shouted Puck.

"It's the only thing you cared about before," Rachel said in a quieter voice, "why should now be any different?"

She left the bathroom quickly leaving Puck to stand there in shock, "Because I'm in love with you."

Puck knew she didn't hear him but it still made him feel a little better finally saying it out loud. He knew what he had to do. And he needed a little help from his friends.

**What do you think Puck's gonna do next? Guess we shall wait and see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long! Way too many personal issues going on right now and I just couldn't get anything going with this…**

**And this chapter is pretty short, so also please forgive me for that!**

**I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Chapter 12**

Rachel avoided Puck for most of the day on Monday. She was so ashamed of what had transpired at Santana's party. She really should have known better than to drink that much. But her and Leo had had another argument the day before.

When she had casually mentioned the party on the phone, Leo flipped a lid. He told her not to drink and if Puck were there to leave immediately.

Rachel was NOT going to let someone tell her what to do. She's Rachel Berry, and she refuses to be controlled over hanging out with her friends.

She even considered breaking up with him right then and there. But break ups over the phone were tacky and she would have wanted to at least make a pros/cons list before officially ending what has, for the most part, been a fantastic relationship.

The Glee club was meeting in the auditorium the rest of the week for the auditions for Nationals. Rachel knew Puck was the first up since he was the last to sign up. Mr. Schuester had a strange way of teaching, that's for sure.

"Where the hell have you been all day!"

Rachel took the seat next to Quinn and threw her a dirty look, "I've been here, at school of course."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "That's funny, because I barely caught a glimpse of you all day. I think in your quest to avoid Puck, you avoided all of your other friends."

"Whatever Quinn. I have a headache."

Rachel turned her attention back to the stage where she saw Puck pick up his guitar.

"Alright!" shouted Mr. Schuester from the director's table, "Puck is up first today. So without further ado, take it away, Puckerman!"

Puck nodded and then cued the band

Once Rachel recognized the song, her heart started pounding.

But when Puck started singing and his eyes fell on her, she could feel the large lump form in her throat and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
>But you can't see his blood<br>It's nothing but some feelings  
>That this old dog kicked up<em>

_It's been raining since you left me  
>Now I'm drowning in the flood<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up <em>

Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. All she could do was squeeze it and let her know she was there for her.__

_I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
>But baby, that's just me<em>

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always _

Rachel could feel the first tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She wasn't going to storm out of here. No, she was going to stay strong and listen. It wasn't everyday somebody told you they loved you, especially by way of Bon Jovi.__

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
>One that made you have to say goodbye<br>What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>To touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man <em>

Puck was doing his best to keep eye contact, but this part here, this part is what hurt him the most. To see that he hated that she had someone else that was able to worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped.__

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
>When he says the words you've been needing to hear<br>I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
>To say to you till the end of time<em>

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always <em>

By this point, the rest of the club could feel the tension so they decided to join in.__

_If you told me to cry for you  
>I could<br>If you told me to die for you  
>I would<br>Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you  
><em> 

Puck played the guitar solo perfectly. But Rachel knew what was coming up after this and she had to squeeze Quinn's hand even harder to keep from running out of the auditorium.

_Well, there ain't no luck  
>In these loaded dice<br>But baby if you give me just one more try  
>We can pack up our old dreams<br>And our old lives  
>We'll find a place where the sun still shines<em>

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you – Always_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone turned to see Leo running down the aisle towards the stage.

"Leo!" shouted Rachel as she hurried after him, "What the hell are you doing here."

Leo stopped right as he got in front of Puck who had handed his guitar to one of the band members, "I came with Blaine to watch Kurt's audition. But I didn't come to see this ass serenade you."

Puck laughed, "Sorry you were so disappointed in my performance dude, but looks like Rachel liked it just fine."

Leo turned and noticed the tear marks that were still on her cheeks and the redness in her eyes, "I thought I told you to stay away from him Rachel."

"She's not some slave that you can order around," said Puck.

Leo turned back around, his fist about to make contact with Puck's eye when the latter was able to duck and grab the other arm which he twisted behind Leo's back.

"STOP IT!" shouted Rachel, "BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!"

Puck let go of Leo and pushed him away.

"You have to choose Rachel," said Leo, "I won't allow this anymore. Either you choose to be friends with this animal or you realize that our relationship has much more stability. That I would never leave you for a random hussy!"

"Excuse me," everyone looked down to see Santana walking up the stage steps. Puck noticed Leo tense and look around nervously, "Oh, so you do remember me after all."

Everyone looked on with confusion, "Santana…um…hi, I-I didn't know you um…"

"Yes you did you jackass. You saw us perform at Sectionals. The same place that you tried hitting on me while Rachel was in the bathroom."

"What!" screamed Rachel, "You! I can't believe you! You tore into me that night because of mine and Noah's duet and you were actually hitting on another girl!"

"I-I," Leo looked around for some form of support, but he surely wasn't going to get it with this crowd, "Rachel, can we please go somewhere-"

"Wait!" Suddenly Blaine was running on the stage.

"Oh God, now what!" screamed Rachel.

"Tell her!" Blaine shouted at Leo, "Tell her or I will!"

Leo glared at Blaine. He looked back at Rachel and growled, "Fine! I've been cheating on you! With like, different girls. Just ya know, cause you don't give it up to me enough. I didn't know you were such a God damn prude!"

He barely had the last word out before Puck was tackling him to the floor.

**Okay, super short! Yes, but please forgive me!**

**I do want all of you to help me out though! I need some suggestions for the duet song for Nationals! **

**Also, I really don't know if Theo ever cheated on Lea. Just needed to add in some drama!**

*****Puck's song – Always by Bon Jovi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well that went exactly the way we planned, didn't it?"

Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Santana were the only ones left in the auditorium after what will forever be known as "Operation Prick Removal."

They had timed everything down to a T, even planning to have Sam and Mike in the front row to be sure Puck didn't hurt Leo _too_ bad. Of course they waited a few seconds to let Puck get in a few punches before finally pulling him off of him.

"I guess we just have to wait and see if it worked," sighed Quinn as she stood from her seat, "I have no doubt Rachel will dump Leo, but we can't expect her to jump right into Puck's arms."

"Quinn's right," said Blaine, "He's still got a lot to make up for."

At that moment, Kurt's phone beeped alerting him to a text message. He flipped it open and as he read it, he frowned, "Quinny, we're needed at the Berry household."

"Tell her I said sorry."

They all looked up at the stage where Puck had come from backstage, "Did you get in trouble?" asked Blaine.

Puck shook his head, "Nah. I actually explained everything to Mr. Schuester. He was pretty impressed with what we put together. He also told me that I got the male lead for the duet," he sat down on the edge of the stage and looked at Santana, "do you have anything to do with getting all the other guys to back out?"

Santana smirked, "Maybe."

"Well," sighed Kurt, "when it comes to Rachel, you should be the one apologizing not me," Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and started following Quinn towards the door when he stopped and turned around, "and Puckerman, try _showing_ her you have changed because you can't just sing your apologies every time you screw up."

(*-*-*-*-*)

"It's over. I've officially broken up with Leo."

Kurt and Quinn tried to hide the smiles that they so desperately wanted to show.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way Rachel," said Quinn as she sat on Rachel's bed. She rubbed Rachel's ankle, "How about we go out for some dinner, my treat!"

Rachel shook her head, "Thank you Quinn, but I think I'll stay in and watch some movies. I want a clear head for tomorrow."

"Your audition will be perfect as usual, Rachel," mumbled Kurt as he looked through her movie rack.

"Not the audition Kurt. I am well prepared for that. I'm going to speak to Noah tomorrow at lunch."

Kurt and Quinn shared a look, "Really?" squeaked Kurt, "What about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved off her bed, "Oh come on Kurt. Don't play dumb. And don't think I don't know you had today all planned out."

Quinn's eyes widened, "W-what d-do you mean?"

Rachel laughed, "Come on. Leo came with Blaine to see Kurt's audition? When Kurt wasn't even trying out? How am I supposed to think that it wasn't some big elaborate plan for you all to get Leo to confess all of his misdoings?"

"Um," Quinn's eyes couldn't meet Rachels while Kurt smiled widely.

"And that my dear is why we are best friends," Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug, "but we are really sorry it had to happen like that. We just really needed you to know. Blaine feels horrible for keeping it to himself for so long, but Leo threatened to contact his grandmother and out him."

Rachel pulled back, "Oh no! But…what about now? Leo could still…"

Kurt held up his hand, "I went with Blaine on Sunday to Toledo to visit her. She actually wasn't surprised. I had a lovely conversation with her about Hermes scarves. She has hundreds of them. She even gave me-"

"Kurt! Stop it!" Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel from the back, "Let's order a pizza!" she snuggled her nose into Rachel's neck causing her to giggle, "And a nice boring salad for Rachel."

(*-*-*-*-*)

When Puck opened his locker Tuesday morning and saw the pink post-it on the back wall his face broke into a large smile.

He pulled it from the metal and read it over several times.

_Noah,_

_ Please meet me at the bleachers for lunch_

_ ~Rachel_

Puck stuck the paper to the inside door of his locker. He proceeded to open his backpack and pull out a picture of him and Rachel taken after one of the football games last fall. He placed it next to the post it and held it up with a small black magnet that had been holding up a raunchy picture of Kim Kardashian. He crumpled up the old picture and tossed it into the trash can that sat just across the hallway.

"Nice touch," Puck turned to see Quinn and Sam approaching him, "that's definitely a good start Puck."

He shrugged, "I like it. She looks gorgeous."

Quinn smiled and began to walk past him. Sam gave him a fist pump and proceeded to throw his arm around his girlfriend as they headed to their first class.

Puck grabbed his history book from his locker and stuffed it in his bag. He took one last look at the newest additions to his locker and then closed it.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Rachel pulled her jacket around her body as another cool gust of wind blew through the bleachers.

"You're never going to be warm with this flimsy thing."

She looked up to see Puck walking over, pulling his letterman jacket off at the same time.

"Don't, you'll get sick," she tried to protesting but he was already draping the red jacket over her shoulders.

"Whatever. I'll just make you bring me some of that yummy matzo ball soup you make. Would totally be worth it," he sat next to her and leaned back on the bench behind him.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel reached down into her backpack, "I made you a sandwich. Daddy just picked up some fresh roast beef yesterday from the deli."

She handed it to him and smiled as he pulled the sandwich from the plastic bag, immediately taking a bite, "You know my stomach so well, babe."

Rachel smiled and blushed looking out at the football field, "Well, I guess I should tell you why I asked you to meet me out here."

"I'm a little curious," said Puck as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Your nickname should be Hoover not Puck."

"Only if you make all my meals from now on. With the exception of my mom's latke's."

She laughed, "Of course," she turned her body so she was facing him, "I'm sure you are aware of the recent change in my relationship status and before you say anything, yes, you were right about him. He's a douche."

Puck laughed, "Say that word again."

Rachel elbowed him, "Shut up douche and let me finish," Puck's laughter was louder this time and Rachel ignored the butterflies floating around in her stomach.

Puck cleared his throat, "Sorry, continue."

"I want to be with you," Rachel said it so softly she wasn't sure he heard it. But when she looked up at him, the smile indicated otherwise, "But not right now."

His smile quickly faded, "Oh…"

"Noah, please understand that I need time to believe that you have truly changed. We will be able to continue our friendship now and that is what is most important."

Puck saw Rachel's legs shaking from the cold, "It's okay Rachel. I understand. But," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "I don't want anyone but you. I haven't for a long time. And even then I think I was just lying to myself," he could feel her breathing quicken, "when you're ready, that's when I'll be ready."

**And that is the end of that one!**

**I've only gotten one suggestion so for the song choice for Nationals! You don't have much longer so if you have any ideas let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So sorry this chapter took so long!**

**But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14**

The next few weeks were filled with fundraisers for Nationals. Flying to San Diego wasn't cheap and neither was a hotel room. Rachel was close to kissing Noah when he suggested setting up a raffle at the Synagogue for different prizes.

Some of the items being auctioned off were two dozen of Rachel's famous sugar cookies, guitar lessons with Sam and Puck and a dance class with Brittney and Mike.

The prize that earned the most cash was a performance by The New Directions to be used for a special occasion of the winners choosing. It so happens that Rabi Greenburg was the winner of that prize, choosing to have them perform for his daughter Miriam's Bat Mizvah.

Puck picked Rachel up the morning of the party and he couldn't stop himself from staring as she made her way to his truck.

"Would you stop that," she said as she gracefully made her way into the passenger seat, "you know I hate it when people stare at me."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, right. You love it."

"Whatever, couldn't you just say I look pretty instead of trying to imagine me naked?"

"No imagination needed babe," as he pulled out of her driveway, "I've already seen you in your birthday suit plenty of times," Rachel shot him a dirty look, "Okay, fine, sorry. You look pretty, how's that?"

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Noah, you look quite handsome yourself."

They were almost to the Synagogue when Rachel noticed the plastic bag in the back seat.

"PetSmart?"

"Oh, that, yeah. Ma finally let me get a dog. You know how Hannah's been dying for one lately."

"Yes, but," she turned back to look out the windshield, "Pets are a very big responsibility. You have to be fully devoted and give it the proper love and care it needs."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, I know. You don't think I can do it?" he asked as he pulled into a parking spot next to Santana's BMW.

Rachel shrugged and looked over at him, "It's not that I think you can't do it, Noah. It's just I didn't think you would WANT to. It's going to take away much of your free time."

Puck turned slightly in his seat and smiled at her, "Maybe it's time I start thinking more about others instead of myself."

They sat there for a moment just staring at each other. Rachel couldn't help when her eyes flicked down to his mouth and then back to his eyes.

Puck noticed this and just when he started moving in, "Did you get him from a pound? Or her. Because those pet stores are ridiculously overpriced and there are so many wonderful animals out there without homes."

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yes, I got him from the pound on the edge of town. His name is Saw. I'll take you to meet him before I drop you off today."

Rachel scrunched her nose, "Saw? How in the world did you come up with the name Saw?"

Puck shrugged as he opened his door, "Dunno, just kinda came to me."

Rachel looked at the bag in the back seat. Through the white plastic she could see a rope toy, dog treats and dog shampoo.

"Hey Berry, you coming or what?"

Rachel made her way of Puck's truck smiling to herself.

(*-*-*-*-*)

"I can't believe he actually got a dog!"

Quinn, Kurt and Rachel were roaming the mall where he had dragged the girl's to look for Prom dresses.

"Yes, I know Kurt," sighed Rachel as she browsed through some dresses, "I don't know why you even brought me. I don't have a date and I probably won't even go."

Kurt shooed at her with his hand, "Come off of it, we all know you are going with Puck."

"Kurt, Noah hasn't asked me. And he isn't going to. I don't even think he wants to go."

Quinn smiled, "Don't be so sure about that. Sam told me Puck asked him if we should share a limo."

Rachel's mouth fell, "He asked someone else."

Kurt and Quinn tried to hide their panic, "Um, I need to go to the little boy's room."

Without waiting for a response, Kurt disappeared to the nearest bathroom and pulled out his phone.

"Go for Puck."

"Puckerman if you take anyone other than Rachel to Prom I swear I will sneak into your room in the middle of the night and cut all of the strings on your precious guitar."

"Whoa Hummel! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you asking Sam about a limo if you don't have a date? If you are taking one of your little skanks to Prom after all the work we've put-"

"Stop! Just stop! Don't worry your pretty little head. It will be taken care of tomorrow."

Kurt heard the click on the other end.

"That boy better have a damn good Prom proposal planned or I'm spiking his slushies with ex-lax," he muttered quietly.

Kurt noticed an older man at the sink giving him a strange look, "Teenage boys are so difficult," he sighed and exited the restroom quickly.

(*-*-*-*-*)

Monday at school, Rachel felt like something was….off. When she saw Puck that morning he seemed really anxious about something. He barely stayed to talk to her before he disappeared with Artie.

She didn't see him anymore that day and by the time lunch came around she was feeling a tiny big depressed.

"What's wrong Berry?" asked Santana.

Rachel shrugged and before she could respond, the lights in the cafeteria began to flicker.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar filled the room.

Everyone stood up to see where it was coming from. Rachel had to stand up on her chair before she finally saw him.

He was moving through the crowd his eyes on his guitar

_I never had no one that I could count on  
>I've been let down so many times<br>I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
>'Til you walked into my life<br>_

As he moved closer, Rachel could feel her heart racing

_It was a feelin'  
>I'd never known<br>And for the first time  
>I didn't feel alone<br>_

Puck finally looked up and their eyes met

_You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh, we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<em>

Rachel couldn't move. She stood there staring at him in awe__

_I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend, oh yeah_

She finally gained the strength and with the help of Finn stepped down from the chair. As she walked over to him, Puck continued to sing, his eyes not leaving her__

_You stand by me and you believe in me  
>Like nobody ever has<br>When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me  
>You make me see how much I have<em>

_And I still tremble  
>When we touch<br>And oh, the look in your eyes  
>When we make love<em>

_You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh, we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<em>

_And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh, we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<em>

_And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend, oh yeah  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend_

Puck whispered the last few lines and though she had a wide grin on her face, Rachel could feel the tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"So," said Puck, "I know we are taking this slow but I just wanted to see if you would go to Prom with me. As friends of course."

Rachel giggled, "Yes, of course, as friends. I would love to Noah, and thank you that was beautiful."

Puck pulled his guitar off and shrugged, "Anything for my bff."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck took her into a hug.

**And so ends another chapter!**

**Hope you liked **

**Song – Tim McGraw "My Best Friend" (if you've never heard it I strongly recommend you listen to it!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I couldn't tell you how sorry I am for how long this chapter took! So much going on personally as well as a major case of writer's block with this story.**

**I thought this was going to be the final chapter, but thankfully, NOT YET! That will be true for Chapter 16, though.**

**So without further ado….**

**Chapter 15**

The relationship between Puck and Rachel was still not anything more than a very close friendship, but was fill with even more not so innocent flirting and hugs that lasted longer than most people who were merely "just friends." They also may have been sneaking quick kisses when no one was around.

A change in Puck was obvious to anyone. He was getting excellent grades in school, with the help of Artie and Rachel. Puck's reputation as McKinley's "sex shark" was nothing but a distant memory. That of course didn't stop the occasional Cheerio from trying to talk him up at lunch. Rachel was constantly trying to hide her smile when Puck quickly dismissed them showing no interest whatsoever.

One of the biggest examples happened when Rachel heard that Puck was going to a club in Columbus with his cousin one weekend. Casper was a sophomore at OSU and was a star wide receiver for the Buckeyes. Needless to say, his reputation with the woman was not the cleanest.

Rachel was a complete mess that night. Yes, she had no actual claim over Puck, but the thought of him dancing late into the night with older and more experienced woman made her heart and stomach wrench.

Luckily, Rachel had what you would call, a spy.

A friend that Quinn had known since she was eight when they first met at a Summer Christian Camp was also a student at OSU. Her boyfriend happened to be the DJ for the club that Puck would be attending.

Needless to say, Puck did dance but when a girl would try to join him, he simply danced away. When a girl closely resembling Eva Longoria approached him in the VIP area, he simply smiled and she was gone within thirty seconds.

Rachel hated going to such extremes, but it really was all Quinn's idea in the first place.

And then, there was Prom. A night that will forever go down as one of the greatest nights in Rachel Berry's life. She had found the perfect dress. A beautiful green and flowing dress that may have been cut rather low for her father's liking but they approved it nonetheless.

Puck even chipped in with Sam and Finn for a limo.

The look on Puck's face when he saw her in her dress was enough to make Rachel ignore the fact that her fathers were present and take him right there in their foyer.

But she restrained, and settled for a night filled with lingering touches and whispered discussions.

Puck and Rachel had both been nominated for King and Queen. Rachel wasn't the least bit surprised when Puck won, but when her name was announced she was in such shock, that she had to be physically moved to the center of the stage by Santana and Quinn.

The King and Queen dance was the most romantic moment Rachel had ever experience. With the sounds of Lady Antebullum's "Just a Kiss" playing, Puck held her tightly while her head rested on his chest. She listened to the rhythm of his heart as his hands massaged her sides slowly.

The entire room seemed to disappear, just the two of them forever in that moment. It was then that Rachel realized that she was without a doubt, in love with Noah Puckerman.

By the end of the night, they found themselves in a hotel suite with Sam and Quinn and Finn and his date. With a bit too much champagne, purchased by Quinn's older sister by means of black mail (something to do with Quinn catching her smoking weed in the Fabray backyard), Rachel was certainly feeling pretty good.

When she found herself lying on one of the beds in one of the suites rooms, Puck on top of her kissing down her neck, she couldn't imagine a better place to be. After about ten minutes of heavy kissing and doing whatever possible with clothes still on, Rachel started to remove her dress. Puck's hand stopped her.

"No, we don't have to," he whispered as he laid soft kisses on her neck and ear.

"B-but, I want to," she answered as she moved her hand to the front of his pants, feeling his very present excitement.

Puck laughed, "Rachel, don't do that or my restraint is going right out the window," he moved off of her and chuckled at the protesting sound that she let out, "Baby, we've got plenty of time for that. But you're drunk. And as much as I want to tear this dress off of you right now and have you every way possible, but I don't want our first time together again to be like this."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was ready and willing to have an obscene amount of sex with Puck and he was turning her down. But in a gentlemanly way.

They could have very easily declared themselves together at that point. Boyfriend and girlfriend. The power couple of McKinley, but they both agreed that Nationals was at the top of list in priorities.

Sure, Rachel wanted to stop their rehearsals of the duet to make out, but she always had a good handle on self-control.

"We are going to kill with this in San Diego," stated Puck as he put his guitar in its case, "They aren't gonna know what hit 'em!"

Rachel laughed, "Yes well, let's hope that the rest of the Glee club enjoys it before we think about the Nationals judges."

Rachel squeaked when she suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She felt his lips kiss up the side of her neck and her involuntary reaction to push back into him made him groan.

"Rachel," he whispered.

She turned around slowly and leaned back into the piano. Her eyes locked with his, "Yes, Noah?"

Puck licked his lips, his eyes moving quickly down to her mouth and back up again, "I, uh-"

"Hey guys! How's the du-"

Puck jumped back quickly as Mr. Schuester froze at the site in front of him, "I'm sorry," he tried to hide the smile that started to form, "did I interrupt something?"

"No!" shrieked Rachel, "Not at all," she smoothed her hair with her hands and snuck past Puck over to her bag sitting on one of the chairs, "We were just wrapping up. I better get going, my father's and I are going to dinner tonight," she stopped for a moment and looked at Puck, "Great job today, Noah," she felt herself blush when he winked at her and quickly moved toward the door, "Have a good evening, Mr. Schuester!"

Once she was out of site, the teacher finally turned back to Puck, whose eyes were still on the empty doorway, "I think the judges will need a cold shower after seeing you two perform together."

Puck looked over at him somewhat taken a back, but a smirk graced his face.

Mr. Schuester smiled back, "See you in class tomorrow morning," and with that disappeared into his office.

**Okay folks! One more chapter left! **

**Let me know what you thought about this one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, the time has come! It's a little bittersweet to be ending this, but all good things must come to an end! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank Liz for giving me the idea and helping me along the way!**

**So, without further ado, the final chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Before they knew it, The New Directions were on a plane heading to San Diego. The night before, the group performed their finals performance for the entire school as well as their own families. Judging by the reaction of the crowd, they would definitely crack the top ten.

Sitting next to each other on the plane, Puck and Rachel were playing a game of Go Fish, when it happened.

Without looking up from his cards, Puck muttered, "I love you, Rach."

In complete shock, Rachel stared at him, not sure if she had heard him clearly, "Noah? Did you ju-"

He chuckled, "Yes, I did, now do you got any eights?"

Rachel slowly smiled, "Go Fish and I love you, too."

In the seat behind them where Quinn was lying with her head on Sam's shoulder, a small smiled played on her lips.

"It's about damn time," muttered Sam, his eyes closed and his head resting against the window.

(*-*-*-*)

Waiting in the wings of the stage, Rachel quietly practiced her scales in a corner away from everyone else. Puck was chatting with Artie, Finn and Mike when he noticed her.

Slowly, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel smiled when she felt his lips kiss her neck, "Are you as nervous as I am?"

He scoffed, "Please babe, Puckzilla does _not_ get nervous."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

Puck smiled down at her, and shrugged, "Okay, fine. Maybe a little nervous. But we're gonna kill it!"

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You think so, huh?"

Puck slowly bent down and pressed his lips to her. She pressed into him, tightening her grip around his neck.

After a few moments, they heard someone clear their throats behind them.

They turned to see Mr. Schuester with a raised eyebrow, the rest of the club standing behind him, "Are you two going to stop kissing long enough to sing your duet?"

Rachel blushed, "Sorry," she turned back to Puck as the rest of the Glee club spread around the backstage, "I'll see you on stage, Mr. Puckerman," she gave him a wink and walked over to her spot on stage.

Puck pulled his guitar over his head, a large smile stuck to his face. He waited patiently for them to be introduced and when he looked over and met eyes with Rachel, he pointed to his eye, then his heart and then to her.

_LADIES AND GENTLMEN! PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEXT GROUP IN NATIONALS COMPETITION! FROM LIMA, OHIO, THE MCKINLEY HIGH, NEW DIRECTIONS!_

The audience applauded and Puck slowly walked forward playing his guitar, the band backing him up.

_We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're OK  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

Before beginning the chorus, Rachel emerged from the shadows.

Both of them singing,

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me  
>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<br>Remind me, remind me_

The next verse belonged to Rachel as she turned out towards the audience,

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<em>

She turned back to Puck as he sang the next line

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

And then they both sang together

_But that meant we had one more night_

The rest of the song went amazingly. The chemistry they were admitting could be felt in the entire auditorium.

Waiting behind the curtain to go on stage, the rest of the New Directions stood watching. Quinn had to wipe a tear that had fallen down her cheek. She looked over to see Kurt, his hand over his heart and tears in his eyes. She reached over and grabbed his other hand. Shocked at first, he smiled, "We did good," he whispered. Quinn giggled and looked back out to see Rachel and Puck wrapping up their duet.

_Oh, yeah, remind me  
>Baby, remind me<em>

An hour later, Mr. Schuester was hoisting their first place trophy in the air. Puck lifted Rachel off of the ground and spun her, her lips attached to hers.

Later that night, Puck and Rachel were able to sneak away from the celebrations. They found a spot in a lounge chair by the pool, Rachel sitting between his legs, lying back into him. He was running a finger up and down her arm softly, neither one needing to speak.

They were exactly where they needed to be.

Together.

_**Song: Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood**_


End file.
